La risa que derriba
by La rana que escribe
Summary: Junio de 1868. La República de Ezo peligra debido a las presiones del Gobierno Meiji. Sus dirigentes se dividen entre aquellos que pretenden ignorar la crisis y aquellos que buscan solucionarla. En busca de mejoras en la administración, el contador François Arcuri es convocado a formar parte de la nación. Mas una misteriosa sed insaciable será la peor enemiga del país.
1. La República

****N/A: Vuelvo a saludarlos luego de dos años de inactividad en esta cuenta, dado que en los mismos me he dedicado más a mis trabajos en deviantart que a escribir fics. Mas hoy regreso felizmente para estrenar esta historia titulada:****

****"La risa que derriba"****

****Esta es una ficción basada en la serie "Hakuoki" (perteneciente a "Idea Factory") la cual se sitúa en la tercera temporada de la misma.****

****¡Espero que disfruten tanto de leerla como yo de escribirla!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"La risa que derriba"<strong>**

****Capítulo 1: LA REPÚBLICA****

* * *

><p>Los botines de tacón de Lady Arcuri golpearon los tablones del viejo navío con firmeza a medida que la distinguida joven dama se abría paso a través de la cubierta.<p>

Era una cálida mañana de primavera, de esas en las que el cielo parece envolver el mundo en un infinito azul celeste. Y su dama de compañía parecía haberse distraído nuevamente contemplando sus grandezas.

—¡Jackie!—Lady Arcuri se levantó las anchas faldas para subir los escalones que la llevaban a la zona superior de la popa del barco—¿No te he dicho que me des aviso cuando dejes el camarote?

—Lo hice. De hecho mi lady me respondió en un lenguaje que no conozco—Jackie se incorporó de la baranda en la que estaba apoyada segundos antes, sonriendo con malicia— ¿Cuánto bebió anoche señora?

Lady Arcuri dio un sonoro respingo—¡Lo que una dama debe beber!—pero ante la insistente y pícara mirada de su dama de compañía dejó caer los hombros con fatiga:

—Está bien. Bebí Sake. Ya sabes que no puedo con esa cosa.

Jackie soltó una risa grave—Y pensar que su padre piensa que sólo bebe té con limón...

—Y que siga pensando así...—La dama se masajeó las blancas sienes con su mano enguantada—...estoy tratando de lidiar con esta obsesión con la bebida por todos los medios pero... ¡Es tan-

Jackie la interrumpió con serenidad, apenas elevando la voz al hablar:

—A veces se nos presentan desafíos. Y aunque parezcan imposibles de superar, sólo están ahí mientras nuestras mejores cualidades se desarrollan. Cuando mejoramos, los superamos.

Lady Arcuri no cambió de expresión—Si dijeras eso cuando se me pasara la resaca quizá te entendería.

—Estoy diciendo que no se apresure a buscarle una solución a este problema. En cuanto esté lista para superarlo, lo superará.

—¡Ah! Típico de los orientales... —la dama negó con fastidio, entrecerrando los ojos para evitar que la luz empeorara su jaqueca— ...quedarse de brazos cruzados no va a ayudar a nadie. Debo conseguir un sacerdote, para confesarme y aligerar la carga.

—Dudo que haya sacerdotes de su religión en Ezo, señora.

—Si querida, lo sé... pero es lo único que me haría sentir mejor. ¡No sabes cuanto extraño mi hogar! Han pasado cuatro años pero... ¡Siento que apenas partí de Francia ayer!

Jackie esbozó una débil sonrisa, compadeciéndose de la nostalgia de su joven señora. Puesto que podía entenderla con facilidad:

—Para mi también es extraño abandonar Kioto después de tantos años viviendo en el templo.

Lady Arcuri bajó las cejas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si te tengo viviendo como una reina a mi lado! Eres muy afortunada de haberte salido de ese mejunje de monjes pobres...

Jackie suspiró, habituada a la filosofía materialista de Lady Cadi Arcuri:

—Ser pobre no equivale a ser infeliz.

—Ve a decirle eso a un mendigo que venda su ropa por pan y veremos quien es feliz.

Jackie soltó una risa maliciosa—Estar desnudo no equivale a ser infeliz.—lo que provocó que Lady Arcuri revoleara los ojos todavía más fastidiada:

—¡Siempre quieres tener la última palabra!

Jackie sonrió—Yo también tengo mis obsesiones.

—Bah, hoy no estoy de humor para debatir... te dejo regodearte en tu obsesión mientras me voy a tomar una copa de Vodka.

—¿Vodka? Si empieza a vomitar no voy a mentir por usted diciendo que se marea en alta mar, se lo advierto.

Lady Arcuri se alejó con paso cansado, apenas murmurando:

—Si vomito diles que uno de tus monjes me embarazó antes de partir.

Jackie soltó una risa ante lo último que dijo su joven ama antes de perderse cubierta abajo.

Así eran ellas dos.

Desde hacía cuatro años que Jackie oficiaba como dama de compañía de la distinguida y caprichosa Lady Cadi Arcuri; hija única de un prestigioso contador francés que se había movido a Japón por inversiones comerciales.

Cuatro años atrás, Cadi Arcuri se había dirigido al templo Kinkakuji (llamado también el Pabellón dorado) con motivo de servirse de una dama de compañía. ¿Y que mejor lugar que una sacerdotisa para encontrar a una muchacha honesta, dedicada y trabajadora?

Con esto en mente Lord François Arcuri le otorgó a su hija el permiso para que esta hiciera una generosa ofrenda al templo a cambio de los "servicios prestados" que le ofrecería una de las jóvenes sacerdotisas Miko del lugar.

Cadi eligió a Jackie (entonces llamada Megumi Ashida, nombre que Lady Cadi cambió por el de "Jackie Arcuri" debido a la dificultad que tenía para recordarlo) por su carácter altivo, espontáneo y un poco parecido al suyo propio, lo que la hizo sentir más empatía por ella que por el resto de las muchachas.

Esto colaboró a que (si bien los primeros meses les fueron sumamente difíciles debido a las dificultades idiómaticas y culturales) ambas pudieran entenderse sin usar demasiado de las palabras.

Durante cuatro años Jackie fue instruida para las tareas propias de una dama de compañía; tales como ayudar a su señora con el aseo y vestimenta, entretenerla en ratos libres leyéndole libros o cartas que sus amigos le enviaban del exterior y acompañándola a eventos formales (que para pena de Lady Arcuri, eran casi inexistentes en Kioto)

Ahora, tanto tiempo después, estaban a punto de llegar a la nuevísima República de Ezo, un país apenas formado y recién separado del Imperio de Japón, compuesto únicamente por una isla con los miembros exiliados del desaparecido Shogunato Tokugawa por habitantes.

Y si bien a Jackie los nuevos eventos por venir le llenaban de curiosidad, no conseguía quitarse del pecho ese nudo de nostalgia que crecía más a cada metro que se alejaba de su antiguo hogar.

* * *

><p>—Hijikata-san...—llamó Chizuru Yukimura, de pie en la puerta del despacho del Viceministro de la armada de Ezo.<p>

—¿Que deseas?—respondió la voz grave y monótona desde el interior.

—Ha llegado correspondencia para usted.

Después de una breve pausa la joven Chizuru recibió respuesta:

—Aha, pasa.

E inmediatamente acató la orden, temiendo que Hijikata cambiara de opinión.

—Es sólo una carta.

Hijikata miraba por la ventana con una expresión inescrutable y ni siquiera volteó el rostro al hablar—Sólo una, está bien. Déjala sobre el escritorio y vuelve a tus asuntos.

Chizuru se mordió el labio con frustración.

Hijikata no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Kondo-san había sido ejecutado. Estaba taciturno, esquivo e impersonal. Siempre había sido altivo y distante... pero esto ya iba más allá de sus propios niveles personales de frialdad.

Se movió hasta el escritorio, pero en lugar de dejar allí la carta le dirigió una mirada suplicante al Viceministro mientras sostenía el sobre entre sus manos:

—Viene de Aizu.

—Y eso es relevante porque...

Chizuru elevó apenas la voz— ¡Podría ser de Saito-san...!

Hijikata no respondió. Y la tensión a su alrededor hizo el ambiente de la habitación más pesado.

—Hijikata-san. Le ruego... ¡Te ruego que me dejes leerla también!

—No hay necesidad de que te dejes sumir en la ansiedad que te causará saber si es o no es algo que nos informe de su paradero. Mientras menos sepas, mejor.

Chizuru avanzó un paso, determinada a pesar de lo mucho que la intimidaba Hijikata cuando actuaba de esa manera—No quiero permanecer ignorante acerca de lo que le aconteció a una persona valiosa para mi.

El Viceministro le dirigió una mirada cansada:

—Te informaré si es algo importante. Vete.

Chizuru frunció el ceño, incapaz de poder sacar más fuerzas a causa de la frustración que la embargaba.

Él siempre la trataba como si fuera una niña vulnerable. Tapándole los ojos y evitando que sufriera igual que él.

Llevando todo el peso de la destrucción de sus sueños sobre sus hombros, altivo y auto suficiente.

—Hijikata... Si no compartes la carga, te consumirá.

El hombre soltó una risa baja y grave, una risa que sonó como un gruñido:

—¡Si lo que quieres es enterarte de que dice esa carta... mejor guárdate de darme sermones! No estás hablando ni con sentido ni con propiedad...—le señaló la puerta con un ligero movimiento de la mano derecha—...y no permito que las personas me distraigan con charlas que no llevan a ningún lugar. Así que ya sabes en donde está la salida.

—No voy a irme hasta que me digas que ha pasado en Aizu.

El Viceministro la miró de arriba a abajo con desdén:

—Ya veo, con tus caprichos conseguiste que el memo de Otori te asignara como mi asistente. Pero aún así no puedes obedecer ni una sola orden...

La joven se sonrojó de vergüenza— No fue un capricho... ¡Yo sólo trato de cumplir los deseos de nuestros camaradas caídos! ¿Te... Te crees que no me importa el Shinsengumi? ¿Qué pasará con el grupo si tú-

—No hay grupo Chizuru. Ya no hay nada, es hora de que lo entiendas.

—Hijikata... ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes decir eso.

—Digo lo que se me antoja. ¿Quién eres para determinar que puedo o no decir? No tienes puta idea de que es lo que deseaban nuestros "camaradas caídos"... ¿Crees que estarían felices de ver como te arrastro conmigo al infierno de la guerra?

—No me estás arrastrando a ningún lado. Yo elegí seguirte, todavía eres el Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi para mí.

Él hombre sonrió con cinismo y le dio la espalda:

—Nada bueno les ha pasado a los que han elegido eso. Pero una mujer tan tonta como para pensar que su sacrificio serviría de algo a una causa muerta no puede entenderlo.

Chizuru volteó, herida en su orgullo y humillada, casi dejando caer la carta al suelo al marcharse.

Hijikata cerró los ojos escuchando el sonido de sus pasos sobre las tablas del pasillo hasta que dejaron de oírse.

Fue entonces que se acercó al escritorio y tomó el sobre entre sus manos, abriéndolo con un único toque de su filoso cortaplumas.

La carta estaba escrita con des prolijidad, con prisa... como si el que la hubiera redactado se encontrara con los minutos contados. Y lo que leyó confirmó sus sospechas más temidas.

—Así que al final... no pudiste cumplir tu promesa, Saito.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el navío en el que el Lord François Arcuri, su familia y sirvientes viajaban arribó a la brillante bahía de la República.<p>

La rambla que bordeaba la costa estaba adornada por pintorescas casas y comercios que combinaban la funcionalidad oriental con el gusto occidental victoriano.

—Nunca dejará de asombrarme el valor de estas gentes—exclamó Lord Arcuri contemplando como sus sirvientes bajaban sus pesadas pertenencias del barco—han sido echados como perros de su tierra natal por el Emperador al que servían y sin embargo... ¡Han resurgido de sus cenizas como el fénix! ¡Incluso... han fundado un nuevo país de la nada!

Cadi Arcuri se acercó a su padre con visible desánimo:

—¿Con quién estás hablando ahora padre?

El Lord se sonrió para sí mismo—¡Ah! ¡Con nadie querida! ¡Sólo estoy liberando unas frases para que la admiración que me producen estos republicanos no me haga estallar el corazón!

Su hija revoleó los ojos— A mi me va a estallar la cabeza...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te ha mareado el viaje hija mía?

—Si... algo así.

—En fin ¿Y tú dama acompañante? ¿En dónde está esa muchacha? Mira que vamos a desembarcar en cualquier instante. Apenas bajen el piano estos perezosos, podremos pisar nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Estaba conmigo hace un momento, pero le pedí que trajera mi sombrilla. No puedo tolerar todo este sol. Voy a acabar por tostarme y arruinar mi presentación en este lugar pareciendo una pueblerina.

Lord Arcuri asintió con ternura:

—Es verdad querida mía, debes de proteger esa bella piel de porcelana que tu madre, en paz descanse, te heredó. Dime... ¿Estás feliz con este viaje? Déjame decirte que lo hice pensando en tu propio bien, hay muchos de los nuestros en este país y puedes asistir a bailes, fiestas de té e incluso volver a vivir con lujos como una dama merece.

—¿Y el puesto de Jefe de tesorería central no tuvo nada que ver, verdad padre?

—¡Oh! ¡Querida! No hables así, suena a amargura y nadie querrá a una esposa amargada antes de tiempo.

Lady Arcuri soltó un suspiro por lo bajo—Por lo menos ahora podré tener algún esposo que sepa hablar mi idioma.

—¡Eso! ¡Anímate!—Lord Arcuri sonrió con amplitud—Nos van a dar una bonita recepción y podrás hablar con otras damas además de esa muchacha Jackie. Necesitas codearte con señoras civilizadas o se te olvidará ser una.

En ese mismo instante Jackie se acercó a sus patrones con la elegante sombrilla de encaje sobre su hombro.

Lord Arcuri hizo un gesto de fastidio arqueando el labio superior ligeramente:

—Mujer ¿Porqué se tardó tanto? Dese prisa o mi hija va a estropearse la piel.

—No la apresures padre, tampoco llevo aquí una hora—Cadi se volteó hacia su dama de compañía—Ven preciosa, pon eso sobre mi cabeza. ¿Trajiste mi abanico?

Jackie sonrió ante la pregunta, feliz al notar que su señora la había librado de tratar con el arrogante Lord Arcuri—Si. Hoy va a hacer un día caluroso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo planeado arrojarme a dormir la siesta toda la tarde para estar fresca para la recepción de esta noche.

Lord Arcuri se adelantó elevando el mentón triunfalmente:

—Allá vienen nuestros anfitriones, ven conmigo Cadi; vas a conocer al mismísimo Presidente de la República.

Jackie abrió la sombrilla y siguió a la Lady manteniendo el artefacto sobre su persona mientras bajaban del barco por el pesado y húmedo puente de madera.

Sobre el concurrida callejuela del muelle los esperaba un jovencito muy bien vestido, con brillantes ojos verdes que denotaban simpatía apenas verlos.

Este estaba acompañado por dos sirvientes que ayudaban a cargar las pertenencias personales de los recién llegados en una carretela (era un elegante carruaje abierto de cuatro ruedas) La carretela era exclusiva de los aristócratas afortunados y Lord Arcuri tomó esto como una afirmación de sus sospechas de que el Presidente en persona vendría a recibirlos:

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero es tan joven! ¡Y parece ser un Europeo distinguido! Había oído que El señor Enomoto era originario de Edo...

Lady Arcuri elevó el mentón para observar al hombre que los esperaba con una sonrisa. Parpadeó rápidamente al hacer contacto visual y desvió la mirada susurrando:

—Vaya que... ¡Es elegante!—Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su dama de honor—Jackie... ¿Lo ves?

La muchacha negó distraída mientras contemplaba el carruaje con fascinación.

—¡Lord Arcuri!—Exclamó el anfitrión extendiendo la mano derecha con antelación para saludar al recién llegado—¡Es un placer darle la bienvenida a nuestro generoso país!

—¡Oh! ¡El placer es nuestro mi querido Enomoto!—respondió el contador devolviendo el saludo con efervescencia.

—¿Enomoto?—El joven esbozó una sonrisa cordial tras un instante de confusión— ¡Oh! No, me confunde con alguien de mayor grandeza que mi humilde persona, mi señor.

—¿Qué dice?—Lord Arcuri siguió estrechando la mano del otro con la mirada ausente.

El joven anfitrión volvió a sonreír:

—El señor Enomoto lamenta mucho no poder estar presente para darle la temprana bienvenida, pero en su lugar ha estimado adecuado que yo, Otori Keisuke; Ministro de nuestra gloriosa armada, le de la bienvenida.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero!—Lord Arcuri sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaquetilla y se secó el sudor de la cara apretando el saludo con ansiedad—¡Que error el mio, caballero! ¡Sepa disculparme!

—Nada hay que disculpar señor, ha sido una descortesía de nosotros para con usted que no haya sido recibido por quien lo invitó... pero, como se imaginará, llevar un país a cuestas le requiere mucho tiempo a nuestro máximo representante.

Lord Arcuri sonrió soltando la mano de su interlocutor:

—De cualquier modo, no veo nada incorrecto en que el Ministro de la armada nos dé la bienvenida—giró hacia Cadi con ansiedad contenida—Ven querida, conoce al Ministro.

Lady Cadi se asomó esbozando una sonrisa encantadora.

Las sabía de todos los tipos, traviesas, elegantes e incluso cordiales... pero la encantadora era aquella elevación sutíl de los labios que le daba un aire inocente que resaltaba su apariencia de muñeca.

—Señor Otori—La Lady extendió una mano que fue tomada con algo de torpeza por el deslumbrado Ministro—Es un placer encontrar unos ojos como los suyos del otro lado del océano.

Jackie revoleó los ojos con fastidio. Obviamente su señora estaba presentándose con coquetería debido al Vodka que se había echado minutos antes.

—¡Oh!—Otori buscó por un instante las palabras adecuadas—Su cumplido me toma por sorpresa y me pone en desventaja mi Lady, dado que... yo podría decir lo mismo de los suyos.

Lady Arcuri dejó escapar una risita traviesa, soltando su mano de la del Ministro:

—¡Oh! ¡Que elocuente es mi señor! ¿Es así con todas las damas que conoce o sólo se vio impresionado por mi rostro?

Observando que su hija estaba a punto de quedar como una casquivana (e ignorando totalmente el por que de tal comportamiento), Lord Arcuri los interrumpió acercándose a la carretela con paso firme y fingido interés:

—Me imagino que estas las trajeron de nuestra querida Francia.

Otori se acercó confiado, apoyando una mano sobre una de las ruedas—Lamento mucho decepcionarlo. Pero es Inglés.

—Ah, Inglés...—El Lord parecía más que decepcionado, por lo que el joven Ministro abrió la portezuela invitándolo a subir:

—Pedimos un faetón, pero esos ingleses no son capaces de distinguir un coche descapotable de uno que ni siquiera tiene capota.

Lord Arcuri sonrió, feliz de encontrar a alguien que compartiera su desdén por los habitantes de Inglaterra—¡Ah! ¡Claro que sí mi estimadísimo señor! Podría contarle los problemas que me han dado esos papanatas durante todo el día.

Otori le extendió la mano a Lady Arcuri para que subiera al carruaje, sin dejar de sonreír al padre de esta—Es por culpa de los ingleses y su apoyo a la alianza imperial que tuvimos que retirarnos a esta isla. Pero vea, no está muerto quien pelea. Vamos a hacer que noten que eligieron el lado perdedor.

Jackie se subió al carruaje con cierta dificultad, obviamente ninguno de los allí presentes se ocuparían de ayudarla, al contrario; la reprenderían por demorarse. Así que usando ambos brazos se colgó del faetón sosteniendo la sombrilla de su patrona entre los dientes.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Otori se asomó desde el vehículo con aguantando la risa:

—¿Podría sugerirle a la señorita que suba por el otro lado? Encontrará una puerta por la que le será más fácil abordar el coche.

La dama de honor se dejó caer de espaldas de la sorpresa. Provocando un ruido sordo al chocar contra la tierra de la pequeña avenida. Otori se incorporó de un salto:

—¡Oh! ¡No! ¡¿Se ha herido?!—pero fue detenido por un resoplo de Lord Arcuri:

—No se gaste Ministro, esa muchacha está acostumbrada a dejarse en evidencia frente a los demás—El Lord se incorporó a medias, mirando con desdén a la dama de honor de su hija—¡Ya! ¡Da la vuelta y súbete de una vez!

Jackie se levantó tapándose con una mano la boca: se había mordido el labio con fuerza al caer y sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre agolparse sobre su lengua.

Con pasos ligeros dio la vuelta al carruaje y subió sin quitarse la mano del rostro.

Otori se pasó una mano por el cabello y revisó su saco en busca de un pañuelo, al encontrarlo se lo extendió a Jackie con simpatía:

—Tome señorita, puede limpiarse el rostro con esto.

Jackie parpadeó perpleja—No quisiera ensuciar su pañuelo, debo tener uno... por aquí—rebuscó con torpeza en los bolsillos de su hakama.

—Insisto. Úselo o no arrancaré el carruaje hasta que lo acepte.

—Oh... si insiste...—la dama de honor tomó la prenda con extrañeza—Muchas gracias.

—No es nada, es un placer serle de utilidad a mis invitados—de un pequeño salto tomó asiento en la parte frontal del coche, tomando las riendas del caballo y haciendo que el coche se pusiera en marcha con un suave sacudón.

—¿Conduce usted sus propios carruajes?—manifestó el Francés con cierta sorpresa.

Otori sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente—Lo hallo excitante. Por eso prefiero los coches sin capota. Uno puede perderse de muchas cosas siendo pasajero en un vehículo cerrado.

—¿Supongo que ahora vamos a nuestra residencia señor Otori?—Mientras hablaba, el contador observó con fastidio como la dama de honor trataba de despertar a su hija que casi colgaba del carruaje profundamente dormida bajo su capelina inclinada.

—¿A nuestra... ? Pues si, es nuestra de hecho.

Lord Arcuri frunció el ceño:

—Se me ha dicho que mi familia tendría una residencia propia. Con todo respeto, al decir "nuestra" no lo incluía a usted.

Otori suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, volviendo a sonreír con la soltura que acostumbraba sólo un instante después:

—Sé bien lo que se le ha prometido. Pero lamento decirle que han llegado muchos nuevos residentes a nuestro recién nacido país desde que se le escribió para invitarlo. Apenas hace unos meses que nos instalamos y las residencias disponibles han ido menguando.

—¿Menguando?—A Lord Arcuri se le fue toda la sangre a la cara y volvió a secarse el incipiente sudor con su pañuelo de bolsillo—¡¿Con qué clase de mentecatos tendremos que compartir nuestro hogar?!

Otori forzó una sonrisa cordial—Con mentecatos como el que conduce ahora mismo.

—¡¿Eh?!—El contador abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

><p>El disgusto de los recién llegados era más que entendible si se consideraba que, esperando tener a su disposición una finca tan grande como la que poseían en Kioto se habían encontrado con el hecho de tener que habitar en el Cuartel maestre; residencia donde los ministros de la armada encargados de mapas, noticias instructivas, planes de campaña y movilización del ejército realizaban sus tareas.<p>

Otori les informó que se les otorgarían tres habitaciones de aproximadamente unos dieciséis metros cuadrados; una para la joven heredera y su dama de compañía, otra para alojar al padre de ésta y una última para servirles de comedor privado en caso de que no desearan hacer uso del salón común de los militares.

Evidentemente hubo que regresar la mayoría de las pertenencias de los Arcuri al barco. Puesto que no cabían en el reducido espacio que les había sido asignado.

De esto mismo se quejaba una doliente Lady Arcuri esa misma tarde, recostada en un exquisito diván (que apenas si cabía en la habitación oriental) mientras se abanicaba con fuerza:

—El mobiliario va a estropearse en esa caja húmeda y enmohecida que se hace llamar barco. ¿No pudieron darnos una pequeña bodega para guardar lo nuestro? ¡El lugar no parece tan abarrotado como para negarnos ese placer!

Jackie la miró de reojo mientras desempacaba las muchas prendas de su señora con cuidado—Por lo menos va a estar cerca del caballero de "ojos especiales"...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

La dama de honor sonrió con picardía—¿No lo recuerda, verdad?

—¿Recordar qué?—Lady Cadi se incorporó nerviosa—¡Habla mujer! ¡Que no recuerdo nada anterior a despertarme en ese carro al llegar!

—En serio tiene que pensar en dejar el alcohol.

La Lady se levantó de un salto del diván, tomando a Jackie por los hombros y sentándola a su lado sobre la cama:

—¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Dime, dime! ¡¿Qué diablos le he dicho?!

—Déjeme decirlo con sus exactas palabras...—Jackie se aclaró la garganta imitando el acento francés de Lady Cadi— ¡Señor Otori: Es toodooo un placer encontrar unos ojos como los suyos del otro lado del océano!

Lady Arcuri abrió la boca un palmo—¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Jackie rió con ganas, tomando aire para continuar—Y eso no es todo, él respondió "Me toma desprevenido, pues podría decir eso mismo de los suyos"

—¿Eh?—La dama arqueó las cejas con atención—N,No me esperaba eso...

Jackie meneó la cabeza mientras arrugaba el entrecejo—No vaya a interesarse en ese hombre, un sujeto que le devuelve el cumplido a una desconocida no es más que un atrevido sin moral.

—¡Bah!—Lady Arcuri agitó la mano enguantada con desdén—Así son las cosas entre tu gente Jackie, en Francia una dama puede tomar la iniciativa sin ser liviana de enaguas.

—Sólo lo está diciendo porque él le devolvió el cumplido, de lo contrario estaría avergonzada.

—Empiezas a entender criatura. El día en el que tomes la iniciativa con un caballero estarás un paso más cerca de convertirte en una orgullosa dama casada. Pero... —Lady Arcuri sonrió con tristeza—...ese día estaré cerca de perder a la mejor dama de compañía que he tenido.

—Pues dé por sentado que ese día quizá nunca llegue—Jackie desdobló el vestido de satén que tenía sobre la falda contemplando la tela con mirada ausente—No me han criado para casarme.

—Oh. ¡Pero ya no eres una monja en ese claustro horroroso!—La dama le arrancó el vestido de las manos a Jackie y lo estiró frente a ella—¡Hoy será la recepción! ¡Y nos vestiremos de gala para arrebatar unos cuantos corazones!

—¿Nos... vestiremos?—Jackie ladeó la cabeza todavía con el ceño fruncido—No sé por que está hablando en plural.

Lady Cadi Arcuri, bella como era, deslumbró a su compañera con una de sus más espectaculares sonrisas—Eres mi dama de honor, pero todavía no has debutado en una de las tareas más importantes de una: ¡Acompañarme a las fiestas!

—Debí imaginarme que iba a necesitar que alguien evitara que se tragara toda la fuente de ponche.

—No seas sarcástica. Nos vamos a divertir—Cadi tomó a su compañera por la muñeca y la obligó a ponerse de pie frente a ella, enseñándole un vestido encarnado—Pruébate este, el rojo es un color positivo en tu cultura ¿Verdad?

Jackie la miró extrañada—¿Y eso de dónde lo sacó?

Lady Cadi sonrió con picardía—He estado haciendo mi tarea. Representa el amor, las capacidades curativas y la fuerza ¿Verdad? Bueno, eso te va bien. ¡No vas a vestirte de blanco como cada bendita debutante!

—A decir verdad, no pretendo vestirme de ningún color.—se sacudió el hakama tratando de limpiar algunas motas de polvo—He usado mi uniforme durante años y nunca ha representado ningún problema.

—No seas terca ¿Te imaginas como se va a poner mi padre si te ve entrar a la recepción vestida así?

—¿Qué le hace una pulga más al perro? No sería la primera vez que me regañara.

Cadi suspiró—No te conviene jugar con su paciencia, si te haces querer te irá mejor. Recuerda que si decide deshacerse de ti difícilmente podré hacer algo por cambiar su parecer.

—No es necesario el chantaje...

—Jamás se me ocurriría chantajear a la mujer que conoce todos mis secretos—exclamó Lady Arcuri sonriendo mientras se acercaba para quitar el pañuelo que cubría la cabeza de su dama de honor—Somos jóvenes, hermosas, frescas y pasaremos una noche maravillosa. ¿Entendido?

Jackie Arcuri se limitó a suspirar por lo bajo, poniendo su silencio como bandera de rendición ante el asunto.

* * *

><p>Enomoto Takeaki, Presidente de la República de Ezo era un hombre sobrio y prudente. Originario de Edo y criado en el seno de una familia Samurái, predominaban en él las maneras cautas y respetuosas de su casta.<p>

Sin embargo su mayor apoyo en la fundación de su República fue Francia. Y bien era sabido que los franceses, gentes idealistas, materialistas e ingeniosas, solían ignorar los gastos que se hacían en las suntuosas celebraciones que organizaban.

Con esto visto era de esperarse que la recepción a Lord François Arcuri, contador de profesión y acaudalado propietario del banco más próspero del país fuera toda una ocasión:

Las mesas repletas de copiosos platos y finas bebidas habían sido dispuestas a lo largo del bien cuidado jardín del Cuartel general del Estado mayor.

Mientras que numerosas parejas bailaban al ritmo de la "Sangre vienesa" un popular vals de Strauss que era interpretado por la orquesta.

El lugar era un verdadero deleite para aquel que lo viera, como un cuadro irreal iluminado por una sucesión de pequeñas lámparas de aceite colgantes que parecían flotar en el aire.

Con esto se encontraron Lord Arcuri, su hija y la dama de honor al ser recibidos por el señor Otori, quien los saludó con la misma simpatía de horas antes:

—¡Ha llegado a quien más esperábamos! Lord Arcuri ¿No es esta una noche maravillosa?

El contador asintió muy satisfecho, llevándose un cigarro a los labios mientras contemplaba alrededor—¡Y esos imperialistas decían que estábamos en banca rota! ¡Cuanta arrogancia! ¡Si esto es una muestra de cuantas riquezas posee esta gran República nuestra!

Otori asintió, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en la aparición divina que le semejaba ver a Lady Arcuri con su brillante vestido de seda beige:

—Los imperialistas y sus fanfarroneadas no deben interesarnos ahora ¿Verdad? Es una ocasión a la que no están invitados; ni siquiera debemos permitirles ser parte de nuestras alegres conversaciones.

Lord Arcuri asintió no muy convencido, evidentemente no hallaba nada más entretenido que criticar a sus enemigos.

—Lady Arcuri—exclamó Otori incapaz de disimular ya su atracción hacia el objeto de sus miradas—Si las estrellas dejan de brillar, seguramente se debe a la envidia que les está causando su presencia esta noche.

La dama se cubrió parcialmente el rostro con su abanico—Me halaga señor. Pero ya lo he escuchado antes.

El joven soltó una breve risa, ofreciéndole su brazo para que se asiera de él:

—Debo de estarme quedando viejo para los cumplidos ¿Verdad? Seguro ha escuchado de los mejores.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el jardín cordialmente y Jackie se adelantó un paso para seguirlos pero fue detenida con rudeza por Lord Arcuri, quien siseó entre dientes:

—¡¿A dónde vas pequeña molestia?!

—A... —la dama de honor se mordió el labio— ...¿Seguir a la señora?

El contador dio un respingo mirando alrededor—El Ministro es un buen partido y sólo interferirás en sus conversaciones estando sobre ellos toda la noche.

—Pero es mi tarea, si se queda sola con él la gente hablará.

—No seas tan exagerada, aquí están a la vista.

Jackie frunció el ceño disimuladamente—¿Y... qué se supone que haga mientras tanto señor?

Lord Arcuri dio un sonoro bufido y se quitó el cigarro de los labios arrojándolo a un lado—¿Es que tengo que decirte todo lo que tienes que hacer?—observó una mesa cercana y tomó una bandeja de plata repleta de bocadillos—Anda, reparte esto entre los comensales.

—No hay nadie repartiendo comida, señor. Voy a verme ridícula.

El hombre la miró de arriba a abajo con desdén, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus gruesos labios:

—Suficientemente ridícula se ve una mujer de tu raza vestida como una persona civilizada. Que ese atuendo no te haga sentir especial, sigues siendo mi sirviente.

Y dicho esto se largó elevando el mentón con arrogancia al ser recibido con algarabía por los anfitriones de la fiesta.

Jackie se quedó viendo su reflejo distorsionado sobre la lámina que constituía la bandeja.

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el orgullo de su familia, la primera hija que era ordenada sacerdotisa... para convertirse en una sirvienta disfrazada de extranjera?

Miró alrededor y todo le pareció extraño e irreal. Echó de menos el incienso del templo y las charlas simples y honestas que compartía con sus camaradas a la hora de la cena.

Fue mirando en derredor hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una persona. Una persona de pie detrás suyo que la observaba con perplejidad.

—¿Quiere moverse del camino?—musitó el extraño con voz grave—No puedo pasar si se queda parada en medio de las mesas.

Jackie retrocedió a causa del sobresalto, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en esos botines de tacón que usaba por primera vez:

—¡Oh! ¡P, Perdone!—se aferró a la bandeja con tanta fuerza que sintió que la partiría—¡No lo vi ahí detrás!

Hijikata se quedó inmóvil, arqueando las cejas al ver como la mujer trataba de mantener el equilibrio en vano.

—¡Y,Ya está!—sonrió la dama de honor tambaleándose todavía un poco—Adelante.

—¿Puedo adelantarla sin riesgo de que me arroje esa bandeja encima?

Jackie se quedó perpleja por un instante, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa al entender la ironía—Puede adelantarme sin ese riesgo si no sigue avergonzándome más con el asunto, de lo contrario se la voy a arrojar sin que necesite avanzar un paso.

—¡Ah!—Hijikata se cruzó de brazos, dejando que una mueca cínica de sus labios se apropiara de su rostro—¿Es una amenaza?

—Es una sugerencia.

El Viceministro avanzó un paso, quitándole la bandeja de las manos a la joven para depositarla en un costado sin mayor problema—Pues yo le sugiero que la próxima vez que elija usar un calzado al que no esté acostumbrada. Evite llevar las manos ocupadas.

—¿Qué dice...?

Hijikata fingió una sonrisa cordial, pasando junto a ella y perdiéndose entre la concurrencia—Buenas noches señorita, disfrute de la fiesta. No es como si hubiera una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina ¿Verdad?

Jackie se lo quedó viendo, entre perpleja y curiosa. Ese hombre llevaba la sonrisa en los labios pero la mirada muerta y vacía.

La mirada que posee alguien con la devastación grabada en el alma.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: Hasta el próximo episodio ¡Gracias por leer!****


	2. Ejecución

****N/A: Les agradezco a todos los lectores de esta historia por su preferencia. Y más todavía a aquellos que tuvieron la amabilidad de expresarme lo que les pareció a través de los comentarios.****

****¡Muchas gracias!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 2: EJECUCIÓN<strong>**

* * *

><p>Toshizo Hijikata caminó con aire despreocupado, disimulando el malestar que lo embargaba al saber que estaba a punto de asestar una puñalada en el corazón de la joven que ocupaba la mesa a la que se acercaba:<p>

**—**Chizuru**—**se detuvo frente a la mesa.

**—**¡Ah!**—**ella se aprestó a levantarse de su asiento, pero se detuvo al ver que su interlocutor le indicaba que no lo hiciera con un movimiento de la mano**—**Hijikata-san. Pensé que no vendría.

Hijikata guardó silencio, apoyando ambas manos sobre el respaldo de una silla vacía.

Pasado un instante su joven asistente tomó la palabra otra vez:

**—**Es una noche muy bonita y todos parecen divertirse mucho, hubiera sido una lástima que se perdiera la ocasión por quedarse trabajando de más.

**—**No vine para divertirme.

**—**¿Cómo?**—**Chizuru lo contempló largamente**—**¿Pasa algo malo?

El Viceministro cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de organizar sus palabras**—**No sé si sea malo... pero es grave.

**—**Ya veo**—**se estrechó sus propias manos tratando de evitar mostrarse nerviosa**—**¿Es ese el motivo por el que se hizo presente?

**—**Chizuru; tengo que comunicarte algo**—**Hijikata abrió los ojos nuevamente, dejando que estos se detuvieran en el consternado y ansioso rostro de la destinataria del mensaje**—**Los hombres de Aizu fueron masacrados.

Chizuru soltó una risa nerviosa**—**¿Eh?

Mas Hijikata se limitó a contemplarla con seriedad, sin repetir lo dicho.

**—**Hijikata-san...**—**la muchacha se pasó una mano por el cabello, oprimiendo el rodete que decoraba su cabello hasta desarmarlo por completo**—**...Saito-san ¿Qué pasó con Saito-san?

**—**Chizuru.

**—**¡¿Qué pasó con Saito-san?!**—**el chillido que la joven soltó atrajo algunas miradas interesadas hacia ellos dos, lo que provocó que Chizuru Yukimura se sonrojara fuertemente.

**—**Estabas en lo cierto. La carta que recibimos era de su puño y letra.

**—**¡Oh!...**—**la asistente se levantó de la silla con torpeza, avanzando hacia su jefe**—**¡Dime que está a salvo Hijikata!

El Viceministro frunció el ceño, todavía recargado en la silla mientras trataba de mantener la serenidad**—**Fue capturado por las fuerzas del nuevo gobierno Meiji.

El silencio entre ambos fue repentino.

La sonrisa de esperanza que se había apoderado del rostro de Chizuru se transformó lentamente en una mueca torcida.

El pensar en el hecho de que Hajime Saito se hallaba prisionero de aquellos que más odiaban lo que representaba, provocó que la sangre abandonara su rostro rápidamente.

**—**Chizuru**—**Hijikata elevó una mano para sostener a su perturbada acompañante**—**¿Te sientes bien?

**—**¡Oh!**—**la muchacha trato de asentir, pero soltó un gemido lleno de amargura en su lugar**—**¿Qué importa como me sienta yo?

Estaba llorando.

Inconsolable e inevitablemente. De la misma forma que lloraba la última vez que tuvo a Saito frente a sus ojos.

Hijikata se quedó observándola un instante, inseguro de como reaccionar. Sus habilidades sociales eran bastante limitadas; siempre había sido más un líder que un compañero y si no sabía como reaccionar ante las penas de sus camaradas mucho menos podía hacerlo ante las de una mujer.

**—**Chizuru, estás haciendo un escándalo.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Chizuru se alejó de su señor a los tropezones, cubriéndose el rostro entre sollozos.

Durante meses había conseguido enterrar la pena de separarse del espadachín con la silente esperanza de que cualquier día despertaría con la dulce noticia de que había regresado.

De que no había permanecido en la provincia de Aizu para ser la carnada que los distrajera mientras los altos mandos escapaban.

De que no se había permitido a si misma abandonar a su suerte al hombre que le había salvado la vida en tantas ocasiones.

Hijikata la observó huir en silencio.

Todo era su culpa después de todo. El único que aprobó la petición de Saito de quedarse a liderar las tropas de Aizu fue él mismo.

Otra vez, al igual que cuando Kondo se entregó para que él escapara, había sacrificado a alguien más para continuar peleando por la causa.

**—**¿Pero que causa... vale algo sin aquellos que la defiendan?**—**murmuró por lo bajo**—**Ya no queda nadie... nadie.

La causa del Samurái, La República de Ezo y con ella la era del Shogunato... terminarían en cualquier momento.

Pero un fuerte estruendo lo sacó de sus deprimentes cavilaciones, Chizuru había chocado con otra mujer en medio de su apresurado escape.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento tanto!—exclamó Chizuru contemplando como Jackie yacía en el suelo con todos los bocadillos que cargaba desparramados sobre su persona.<p>

—¡No! ¡La culpa fue mía!—La dama de honor trató en vano de levantarse, ahogada entre los metros de satén de su amplia falda—¿Está usted bien? ¿Porqué llora? ¿Se hizo daño?

Chizuru se sobresaltó. A causa del choque había olvidado por completo que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

Esbozando una sonrisa que no cumplía el propósito de hacerla parecer despreocupada se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano a la otra mujer:

—Oh yo... comí algo que me cayó mal. Iba con prisa al baño para refrescarme.

Jackie sonrió cínicamente desde el suelo, aceptando la mano de Chizuru para incorporarse—Dígame que comió para no terminar llorando también. Creo que ya me acabé dos bandejas de postres.

—¡Oh! ¿Dos bandejas?—La joven asistente se pasó el dorso de la mano libre por el rostro—¡Ya quisiera yo poder comer tanto!

—Estoy mal acostumbrada a comer con mi señora—sonrió Jackie sacudiéndose las faldas.

—Ah. Ya veo. ¿Trabaja para una extranjera?

—Si, hace mucho tiempo. Estoy acompañándola en la fiesta.

—Chizuru—Hijikata se acercó con paso un tanto vacilante—¿Está todo bien?

—Ah, si... sólo tropecé con esta dama.

El Viceministro apenas reparó en Jackie. Si no fuera porque estaba segura de que lo acababa de conocer minutos antes, la joven podría apostar su vida a que ese hombre no la había visto jamás.

Entonces, como salido de la nada, Lord Arcuri se les fue encima:

—¡Por la santa revolución! ¡¿Los ha molestado esta mujer?!

Chizuru Yukimura hizo un intento por responder, pero el ofuscado francés siguió hablando como si nada:

—Has estropeado el traje más fino de mi hija, deberías avergonzarte. ¡Ve a limpiarte!

—¿Esa dama es su sirvienta?—preguntó Chizuru al ver la severidad de las maneras del recién llegado. Mas el arribo de una elegante comitiva al evento interrumpió la conversación.

Enomoto Takeaki, presidente de la República hizo entrada con mucha ceremonia.

La orquesta entonó el Himno Nacional, una composición ligera, demasiado festiva para el gusto de los viejos miembros del Shogunato, pero totalmente adecuada según la tendencia artística de sus auspiciantes del extranjero.

Y hablando de extranjeros, eran dos los que acompañaron al regente en su pomposa entrada:

Uno de ellos era el instructor de artillería Francés Jules Brunet, un hombre alto y muy delgado. Lo caracterizaba una frente amplia, la que coronaba unos ojos grises que denotaban una inteligencia sagaz.

Inteligencia a la que no le faltaba arrojo, puesto que fue el único miembro de su misión que decidió permanecer en Ezo en lugar de retornar a Francia cuando las tropas del Shogunato fueron exiliadas de Japón.

El otro era Taro Matsudaira. Vicepresidente de la República.

Un Japonés de talla ancha y sonrisa cordial que peinaba su lustroso cabello con una devoción cercana a la obsesión.

Matsudaira se encargaba más que nada de las relaciones exteriores y era evidente lo bien que desempeñaba su tarea, ya que era recibido en la fiesta con mucho más entusiasmo que el mismo presidente.

—¡Otori-san!—exclamó Matsudaira adelantándose al grupo y extendiéndole la mano al Ministro—¿En dónde se encuentran nuestros recién llegados?

Otori Keisuke le devolvió el saludo y le señaló a la dama que lo acompañaba con una sonrisa—Ella es Lady Arcuri, la hija de nuestro futuro Tesorero.

—Es un placer señorita—Matsudaira le brindó una elegante reverencia—Espero que encuentre nuestro país mucho más acogedor que el que abandonó.

Lady Cadi arrugó un poco la nariz ante la afirmación. Evidentemente no podía encontrar más agradable el nicho que le habían dado por hogar que su antigua finca.

Pero las buenas maneras debían prevalecer sobre su descontento, por lo que se limitó a sonreír de forma cordial:

—Lo siento como si fuera mi primer hogar, señor.

—Me alegro sobremanera—El Vicepresidente miró alrededor—¿Y su padre?

—No debe tardar en reunirse con nosotros—exclamó Otori—Es un hombre muy interesante y todos lo acaparan para hablar con él.

Matsudaira asintió con amabilidad, murmurando unas palabras en el oído del Presidente Enomoto; el cual permanecía casi ausente a los eventos que ocurrían en derredor suyo.

La mente de Enomoto Takeaki estaba muy lejos de la pompa, de la gala y la festividad. Los recursos empezaban a escasear en el país.

Y las constantes misiones navales que el Imperio Japonés enviaba a sus costas para invadirlos estaban debilitando sus defensas.

¿Qué diferencia hacía que Francia les enviara la recomendación de asignar a un hombre acaudalado como Lord Arcuri en la tesorería general?

Tener una buena administración no los salvaría de la bancarrota si tenían que estar invirtiendo sus riquezas continuamente en fondos de guerra.

—¿Se nos ha unido para contemplar como nos hundimos con estilo?—murmuró Hijikata sacándolo de sus pensares mientras le daba un breve sorbo a su copa de Coñac.

Enomoto le dirigió una mirada cansada—A veces sospecho que usted no es humano ¿Soy tan transparente o es que puede escuchar los pensamientos ajenos?

Hijikata se detuvo a pensar con la mirada ausente, esbozando una sonrisa suave al responder—Sus sospechas le responderán mejor que yo.

—Hijikata...—el presidente no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo—...a veces olvido que trato con el Demonio del Shinsengumi.

—De eso nada.

—¿Perdone?—Enomoto elevó el mentón con sorpresa.

—Estábamos hablando de otra cosa—el Viceministro dejó la copa a un lado—No quiero meterme en donde no debo. Pero pienso que apenas termine todo este desperdicio de tiempo, deberíamos pedirle al tal Lord Arcuri que haga un recuento general del capital que disponemos: se están haciendo muchas inversiones peligrosas en asuntos que no son indispensables gracias a la ignorancia que nos embarga.

Enomoto asintió recuperando la tranquilidad que lo distinguía:

—Por supuesto que es una idea valorada, debo admitir que sin una contaduría fuerte no podemos manejar un estado que crece tan rápido como este.

—Ni que es atacado con tanta frecuencia tampoco.

—Si, coincido. ¿Espera que eso solvente, al menos en parte, la crisis que nos oprime?

—Lo espero y lo deseo Enomoto-san.

Apenas Toshizo Hijikata acabó de pronunciar la frase una mano ancha y fuerte se posó en su hombro con confianza:

—¡Pero si es el Viceministro! ¡¿Qué te han hecho dos meses?!—Jules Brunet observó el rostro de su hastiado escucha con atención—¡Estás pálido como una doncella y viejo como la Reina Victoria!

Hijikata se soltó del agarre con un suspiro, volviendo a sujetar su copa mientras seguía con la mirada al Presidente Enomoto, el cual se dirigía a presentar sus respetos a Lord Arcuri:

—No he cambiado nada Brunet.

El artillero francés chasqueó la lengua con fastidio—Siempre dices la misma mierda... Eh ¿Cómo está la pequeña Chizuru?

Hijikata arqueó las cejas—Exactamente igual que la última vez.

—Bah, ¿Por qué tan cortante? ¿Es pecado ser cortés?—tomó aire y fijó la vista sobre el presidente y el contador—Conque esos son mis compatriotas...

—Correcto. Llegaron en el "Gloire" este mediodía.

Jules Brunet soltó una risita observando a su compañero de reojo—Tu francés está mejorando.

—No tengo ni idea de que significa ese nombre. Es fácil imitar la pronunciación.

El artillero ignoró la corrección, pues seguía examinando a los nuevos residentes de Ezo atentamente—El contador Arcuri parece un tipejo desagradable, no puedo decidir que me gusta menos de él; si su arrogancia o la ambición que lo carcome.

—No puedes decir que un desconocido te parece ambicioso, eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué no lo tendría?

—Es una acusación sin fundamentos—Hijikata bebió lo que quedaba del contenido de su copa con lentitud—Las personas inteligentes se basan en hechos reales para juzgar a alguien, no en impresiones vagas.

—Hijikata—Brunet sonrió casi para sí mismo—Un hombre de guerra no siempre tiene hechos a mano para tomar decisiones rápidas, a veces hay que confiar en la intuición.

—Quiero verte el día en el que las personas que tengas a cargo sufran por tu intuición. No es tan fácil cometer una estupidez y que otros paguen por ella.

El francés se lo quedó viendo con evidente simpatía—Créeme, el día en el que me equivoque ante un presentimiento estarás en primera fila para echármelo en cara.

El Viceministro sonrió imperceptiblemente—Te tomo la palabra Brunet.

Al recibir una sonrisa como respuesta de su interlocutor, Hijikata retomó la palabra:

—¿Y qué piensas de los otros? Nos ha abordado todo un contingente de franceses.

—Como si con unos pocos no fuera suficiente ¿Eh?

—Exacto.

—Bueno...—Jules Brunet fijó la vista en Lady Arcuri—¿Quién es la dama de la que Otori no se despega?

Hijikata arqueó las cejas sin mayor interés—Es la hija del contador. Una fulana mal educada que bebe como una esponja.

—Eh—soltó una sonrisa involuntaria—¡Estás al tanto de todos los chismes!

—Sólo soy observador.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Son todos sirvientes?

—Eso parece.

—¿Y en dónde se alojan?

Toshizo Hijikata frunció el ceño dejando escapar un resoplo—Pregúntale esas cosas a Matsudaira, él se encarga de las relaciones públicas.

El artillero Brunet imitó a su camarada y se rindió con un suspiro. Evidentemente su viejo compañero de armas no estaba de humor para charlar de banalidades, por lo que colocó una mano sobre su hombro esbozando una leve sonrisa:

—Eh, Hijikata, si necesitas hablar ven a buscarme a las barracas. Podemos tomar unas copas y mandar al diablo todos los demonios que nos acosan. Al menos por unas horas.

El hombre que había sido llamado "Demonio del Shinsengumi" en sus buenos tiempos asintió con serenidad. Sabiendo muy bien que un demonio no podía liberarse de sí mismo.

Un demonio siempre sería un demonio.

* * *

><p>Aquella fiesta se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche y los únicos que sintieron los efectos de aquel desvelo fueron los sirvientes.<p>

Pues mientras que sus señores podían darse el lujo de dormir hasta el mediodía, ellos debían ponerse en pie con el alba para dar inicio a sus tareas diarias.

La dama de honor de los Arcuri se incorporó de la esterilla sobre la que dormía, colocándose la camisa ancha de su uniforme en silencio, para cuidar que su señora no despertara del sueño que le ocasionaba sonoros ronquidos.

Mientras amarraba el nudo del hakama que cubría sus piernas posó la vista cansada sobre el traje que había usado la noche anterior: el vestido de raso rojo se asomaba a través de la puerta entreabierta de la enorme cómoda de roble.

La noche pasada lucía como aristócrata. Hoy como una sirvienta. Detrás de los disfraces ¿Quién era Jackie Arcuri?

La mujer rió para sí misma.

Hasta su nombre había cambiado sin que pudiera impedirlo, Megumi Ashida; la hija que había colmado de honores a sus padres al convertirse en una intachable sacerdotisa de la capital ya no estaba.

Después de años de esforzarse para definir su papel en el mundo Jackie creyó que su suerte era demasiada al ser elegida como acompañante por una familia extranjera.

Sería instruida en el misterioso Rangaku (las artes de los occidentales) y tendría el honor de hacer a su nueva familia la presentación del Sintoísmo como forma de vida.

Pero los Arcuri no se interesaron por su religión. Tanto el padre como la hija tomaron sus creencias como un conjunto de cuentos desordenados que trataban de darle vida a los elementos de la naturaleza.

Los extranjeros tenían un sólo Dios, nacido como hombre hacía mucho menos tiempo que los que ella conocía y asesinado brutalmente por aquellos a quienes les enseñó el significado del verdadero amor.

Por más que se esforzó no pudo entender la finalidad de ese Dios.

Entendía el sacrificio, de hecho le recordaba a muchos héroes míticos que salvaron a su país.

Pero en su cultura los dioses no enseñaban a sacrificar el cuerpo y la vida terrena en pos del amor y el altruismo.

Le habían enseñado que no existía la muerte, sino una sola existencia.

Una existencia en donde se cruzaban umbrales que nos acercaban o nos alejaban de la forma más perfecta de cada ser.

Se subían o se bajaban escalones en medida de los actos que se cometían y cada escalón representaba una encarnación diferente como castigo o recompensa. Dicha persona se convertía en un Yôkai, un espíritu sobrenatural bondadoso o vengativo que actuaba conforme a su evolución espiritual.

Evidentemente que esta religión suya sólo causó risas disimuladas entre sus nuevos señores, por lo que la joven se cansó de insistir y guardó sus creencias para sí misma, profesando su fe en secreto.

Durante cuatro años escondió sus prácticas religiosas, olvidó su nombre, el templo que amaba y acabó por tener que abandonar a su propia familia viniendo a Ezo con los Arcuri.

Todo en nombre de honrar a su familia y a sí misma. De ser obediente, paciente y adaptable.

Pero... ¿Estaba cerca de llegar al límite? ¿Debía continuar sumisa ante el hecho de que Lord Arcuri la iba convirtiendo poco a poco en miembro de la servidumbre?

Otra vez el fuego de la rebeldía prendió en su corazón. Y debía apagarlo, silenciarlo, como haría toda buena mujer.

Salió al exterior de la habitación y se amarró un pañuelo sobre el cabello mientras le echaba mano a una vieja escoba.

El brillo del sol mañanero parecía teñir todo el jardín de blanco hasta que la vista recelosa se acostumbraba al resplandor.

—¡Oh! ¡Buenos días señorita!—la saludó un hombre al que desconocía desde el otro extremo del patio interno del cuartel maestre.

Jackie lo contempló un instante con sospecha, dedicándose a barrer tras asentir con un leve movimiento de la cabeza como saludo. Mas el desconocido se acercó con paso tranquilo, retomando la palabra:

—¿Estas son las habitaciones de los Arcuri?

—Si. Si son—la mujer siguió barriendo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¿Usted es su sirvienta o algo por el estilo?—el caballero sonrió de lado suavemente. Pero Jackie frunció el ceño gravemente, respondiendo casi con un gruñido:

—Soy la dama de compañía de la señorita Arcuri.

—¡Ah!—El hombre se llevó las manos a los bolsillos—Sabía que eran unos ricachones mal educados, en la Francia de la que vengo no se acostumbra a que la dama de una heredera haga un aseo que exceda el de ordenar la habitación de la señorita.

Jackie se lo quedó viendo con una mezcla de extrañeza y antipatía:

—Parece un hombre ocupado ¿Por qué no se mete en lo que le corresponde y se cuida de no hablar mal de mis patrones frente a mí?

El caballero de ojos grises sonrió divertido—¿Es la lealtad o el castigo que puedan darle si la escuchan lo que la pone tan a la defensiva?

—Quizá deba plantearse que lo que me fastidia son sus preguntas y su metiche persona que mete donde no debe.

El recién llegado esbozó una sonrisa todavía más amplia. Estaba listo para responder cuando resultó interrumpido por una voz que le era más que conocida:

—Brunet. ¿Qué te detiene allí?

—¡Ah!—Jules Brunet, el instructor de artillería, volteó hacia Hijikata sumamente deleitado—¡No verás la dama encantadora que he conocido!

—¿Encantadora?—arqueó las cejas suavemente, dejando caer los parpados sobre sus ojos—Creí que iba a darte con la escoba en la cabeza de un momento a otro.

—Eh—Brunet frunció los labios—No creas que siempre funcionan tus dotes de observador, la dama y yo estamos compartiendo una interesante plática.

Hijikata soltó un suspiro, irguiendo un tanto los hombros al hablar:

—Vamos a discutir el asunto de Aizu, contigo o sin ti. Estás advertido.

—¡Eh!—el instructor se aprestó a seguir a su superior, que se adentró en la estancia con paso firme—¡¿De verdad es tan importante?! ¡A este paso sus cabezas ya deben adornar el río Tadami-gawa!

Jackie se quedó inmóvil. Paralizada ante las últimas palabras del Instructor Brunet:

"...sus cabezas deben de adornar el río Tadami-gawa"

¿Con qué clase de gente habían venido a parar?

* * *

><p>Pero existía sin duda un peor tipo de gente; eran aquellos que fueron incapaces de evitar que sus enemigos mortales escapasen.<p>

Los Imperiales: la alianza Satsuma-Choshu alentada por los ingleses y americanos para erradicar el feudalismo en apoyo a las reformas instauradas por el nuevísimo Emperador Meiji.

Dicen que no hay peor enemigo que aquél que no puede satisfacer su sed de venganza y así era en este caso: los miembros más caros del Shogunato se refugiaron en Ezo y durante meses repelieron los azotes de todo un imperio.

Pero siempre quedaba alguien atrás.

Siempre habían héroes anónimos, peones y carnadas. Y los hombres de Aizu supieron ser todas esas cosas, su sacrificio no fue en vano, mas esa mañana sus vidas se hallaban en manos de la decisión del consejo de guerra.

Era evidente que tenía que correr sangre para que el ánimo de los combatientes imperiales no decayera. Las tropas peleaban desde la lealtad acérrima que le prodigaban al Emperador y era bueno que de vez en cuando contemplaran como aquellos que ofendieron a su señor eran castigados.

Ayudaba a arengar a los hombres. Los miembros del consejo no tomaban el ejecutar a sus ex-compatriotas como nada personal.

Fue así que esa mañana se colocó un paredón improvisado en el campamento que los imperialistas regían en las riberas del río Tadami-gawa y se condujeron a los veintitrés prisioneros amarrados a dicho sitio.

Prepararon los fusiles con mucha parsimonia, dándoles brillo y asegurándose de que sus mecanismos no fallaran. Era sumamente necesario tener una ejecución limpia.

Los prisioneros estaban sucios, desalineados y severamente heridos. Algunos se erguían orgullosamente a pesar de su estado, otros se apoyaban en sus camaradas para seguir en pie.

Sabían lo que les esperaba. Y por esa misma razón se esforzaban por no entrar en pánico, por no tener esperanzas que acabaran por dominarlos en el último instante y les impulsaran a escapar, a pelear... privándolos de tener una muerte digna y rápida.

Pero había uno de ellos que ni siquiera se esforzaba por mantener la calma.

Sencillamente, Saito Hajime, Capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi... no le temía a la muerte.

Dejó ir su mente en los recuerdos, con los ojos entrecerrados ante la luz brillante de la mañana. Sólo una cosa le preocupaba:

¿Había conseguido saldar las deudas? ¿Había pagado por sus numerosos pecados en esta encarnación?

No sabía la respuesta. No encontraba nada desinteresado que hubiera hecho por otro ser viviente. Sólo sabía acatar órdenes. Y esas órdenes habían implicado asesinar; hacer crecer su deuda un poco más con cada muerte.

—¡El Divino Emperador nos exigió quince cabezas como pago por su deslealtad!—vociferó el Comandante de la tropa apresora, de pie junto a los tiradores que apuntaban a los prisioneros con sus armas—¡Así que tienen suerte! ¡Ocho de ustedes vivirán para ver como perforamos a sus antiguos compañeros!

Los prisioneros temblaron. Se miraron entre ellos preparándose para lo peor. Guardando una extraña mezcla de pavor y esperanza en el fondo de sus corazones.

—¡Como ven... el Emperador es misericordioso!—el Comandante se retiró elevando la mano en señal de que los verdugos cargaran los fusiles—Si yo fuera ustedes, estaría deseando morir para no cargar con la vergüenza de la traición...

Chizuru.

Saito abrió los ojos de par en par.

Ella lo había salvado.

Con su candor y su humildad. Con su silente aceptación de las injusticias de la vida.

Chizuru Yukimura le había enseñado que las cosas que cambian, también pueden ser hermosas.

Y ahora estaba viva. A salvo en los brazos de Hijikata. El Vicecomandante jamás permitiría que nada la dañara.

Él podría estar de pie frente al plantel de ejecución, pero ella, la viva representación de todo lo que él jamás podría ser... respiraba tranquilamente en algún sitio bajo el mismo cielo del que se despedía en ese instante.

Cerró los ojos y relajó los músculos mientras los fusiles escupían fuego a su alrededor.

Su mundo se vio desbordado de aullidos, gemidos y rezos desesperados que pululaban en todas partes mientras su mente se esforzaba por no perder la imagen de esa mujer de pie sobre la nieve.

La única imagen que evocaba pureza en medio de esa escena sangrienta, donde sus antiguos camaradas eran desmembrados en vida por las mordidas del acero que los abatía sin piedad.

Lentamente su cuerpo se fue al suelo.

¿Caía lento? ¿O era que percibía el mundo de forma densa y extravagante?

No pudo precisarlo hasta que se encontró en el suelo cubierto por el peso de Hiroto-san, uno de sus lugartenientes más leales.

La mente de Saito se apagó con un último pensamiento:

Había pagado su deuda con el mundo, había salvaguardado la existencia de una mujer que merecía vivir más que él y no se arrepentiría jamás.

Jamás.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: Hasta el próximo episodio ¡Gracias por leer!****


	3. El mito del vampiro

****Capítulo 3: EL MITO DEL VAMPIRO****

* * *

><p>Hijikata y Jules Brunet ingresaron en la sala de mando que se ubicaba muy cerca del ala que le habían encomendado al tesorero y su familia.<p>

Allí se habían dispuesto seis sillas en torno a una fuerte mesa de roble, que ya se encontraba ocupada por los cabecillas del mando militar de la República.

—Viceministro, señor Instructor—musitó Matsudaira desde su posición—¿Qué asunto los retrasó tanto?—esbozó una sonrisa muy aguda y aparatosa mientras tamborileaba los gruesos dedos de la mano sobre la madera.

Hijikata miró alrededor—Uno de menor importancia que el que retrasó a nuestro presidente, supongo... Ya le daré mis explicaciones cuando se haga presente.

—¡Oh!—Matsudaira se incorporó del asiento soltando una risita jocosa—¡Creí que no viviría para ver el día en el que Hijikata-kun perdiera la oportunidad de cerrar la boca!—el Vicepresidente sacó un peine pequeño del bolsillo de su chaquetilla y se peinó el jopo—Hoy estoy presidiendo nuestra importante asamblea. Así que las disculpas te las tomaré cuando nos retiremos.

—Bueno, mejor dos tontos que uno—exclamó el artillero Brunet adelantándose con una sonrisa leve—Hijikata no es el único que llegó tarde después de todo.

Brunet le palmeó el hombro al Viceministro con camaradería, caminando con paso despreocupado hasta el borde de la mesa en donde se quedó de pie.

—¿Qué estás esperando Hijikata?—murmuró Matsudaira con el ceño fruncido—Toma asiento.

—Estoy bien así.

—Ah. Como se te antoje—El Vicepresidente tomó una carta y la colocó en manos del Ministro Otori—Muchacho, haz el favor de volver a leerla para que los que llegaron tarde puedan enterarse de que va la cosa.

—¡Oh!—el joven Ministro se incorporó y atrajo la carta hacia sí mismo—Será un placer... —se quedó un segundo vacilante—Verán, en realidad leer esto no resulta tan placentero, pero tengo por costumbre decir que... bueno... ¡Que todo es un placer! ¡Aunque no lo sea!

Los integrantes de la asamblea se lo quedaron viendo con extrañeza, hasta que Hijikata soltó un respingo instándolo a apresurarse. Otori sonrió con nerviosismo fijando su vista en el documento y comenzó a leer.

La carta les informaba sobre la decisión que sus enemigos tomaron acerca del destino de los prisioneros de la provincia de Aizu.

—Quince de los veintitrés prisioneros fueron ejecutados. Los ocho restantes serán trasladados a la cuadrilla de penitencia que administran los monjes del templo Amida-ji.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala que duró unos minutos, hasta que el Vicepresidente Matsudaira se dejó caer sobre su asiento nuevamente:

—¡Lo bueno es que ahora tendremos que negociar por menos presos!

Hijikata volteó hacia el político como si este le hubiera dado una bofetada:

—¡¿Lo bueno?!

—No me malinterpretes, estoy haciendo uso de la lógica. Será más fácil traer a casa a ocho que a veintitrés.

—Ah, la lógica—El Viceministro esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cinismo—Te hará bien meterla en ese culo egoísta tuyo.

Otori y Brunet se quedaron pasmados mientras observaban como el Viceministro salía de la sala hecho una furia, golpeando el suelo con las fuertes suelas de sus botas de cuero.

Sin embargo Matsudaira se mordió la lengua mientras contenía la ira que le provocaba la ofensa del impulsivo subordinado. Evidentemente tenía mejores formas de devolverle el insulto.

Formas más políticas y más... sutiles. Pero igual de dolorosas para su recién declarado enemigo.

* * *

><p>—¡Hijikata! ¡Espera!—Brunet salió detrás de él y le dio alcance en el patio interno—¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó allá adentro?!<p>

—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones.

El artillero lo rodeó hasta ponerse frente a él—Alto. Espera. ¿Olvidas con quien estás hablando? No voy a rogarte una explicación; voy a sacártela de las entrañas.

Hijikata se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

—Con mi carisma natural, por supuesto—esbozó una sonrisa sincera—Ya. No soy un enemigo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Matsudaira: seguro está pidiéndole tu cabeza al Presidente ahora mismo... Hijikata ¿Qué pasó?

El Viceministro ladeó la cabeza como si no pasara nada. Aunque esto contrariaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se había sentido profundamente herido a causa del comentario de Matsudaira:

"Ahora tendremos que negociar por menos presos"

Esos presos eran valientes combatientes que pusieron el pecho frente a las balas mientras ellos escapaban como ratas. Entre ellos estaba Saito Hajime, su antiguo camarada y mano derecha.

Hijikata no podía dejar de desear que él se encontrara entre los ocho sobrevivientes, sin embargo las posibilidades eran escasas: Saito era uno de los líderes de la compañía y el gobierno Meiji no querría con vida a un hombre capaz de incitar a la rebelión al resto de los prisioneros.

¿Y si había muerto? ¿Cómo diablos iba a decírselo a Chizuru?

—Eh, estoy de tu lado—Brunet interrumpió sus pensamientos—No pienses que no me importan los chicos de Aizu, también hay de los míos con ellos y aunque no los hubiera los sacaría de allí de igual manera.

—Brunet...—Hijikata trató de mantener la compostura, pero no consiguió reponerse de la sorpresa de las palabras dichas por el extranjero.

—Le enseñé a usar los malditos rifles a cada uno de esos hombres y me pega tan fuerte como a ti que los sacrifiquen como ganado. Pero no fue una opción inteligente lanzarle eso a Matsudaira en la cara, si te lo metes en el bolsillo el tipo es dulce como un cordero.

—Bah, no preciso ganarme a ningún diplomático para conseguir hacer mi voluntad.

—Quizá no, pero quizá sea más fácil que te ayuden si no sales hablando de sus culos a los cuatro vientos.

El Viceministro esbozó una sonrisa disimulada—¿De verdad tenías que decir eso?

—A ti hay que hablarte como a los reclutas para que entiendas—Brunet soltó una risita mientras sujetaba la gorra de su uniforme para limpiarle el polvo con el dorso de la manga—Matsudaira es sólo un intelectual con mucha lengua y poco seso. Si haces como que te importa mucho su opinión, se le inflará tanto la cabeza que hará lo que le ordenes con sólo sugerirle que a él se le ocurrió primero.

Hijikata suspiró frunciendo el ceño—No se me da bien ser un lambiscón.

—A veces hay que sacrificar el orgullo en pos de satisfacer nuestras ambiciones—se colocó la gorra un tanto ladeada sobre la frente—Además es por una buena causa.

Fue entonces que Lady Cadi Arcuri se cruzó con ellos mientras atravesaba el jardín con una bandeja de plata repleta de confites, la dama se detuvo con una sonrisa:

—Buenos días caballeros ¿Trabajando por la nación tan temprano?

Ambos la miraron con un poco de recelo, Hijikata fue quien respondió con una ligera reverencia:

—Hacemos lo que podemos señorita.

—¡Ah!—la dama continuó de pie frente a ellos—Acabo de conseguir estas delicias en el comedor del cuartel ¿Quieren degustarlas con nosotras?—señaló a Jackie, quien ingresó al patio tras su señora con cierta timidez—Vamos a sentarnos en el jardín y hay té de sobra para compartir.

Hijikata se aprestó a declinar la propuesta, pero su camarada francés soltó una sonrisa adelantándose hacia la dama:

—¿Ha dicho confites? Acabo de salir de una guardia y no he probado bocado desde hace horas. Así que voy a abusar de su generosidad ¿Le importa si me como toda la bandeja?

Lady Arcuri sonrió con picardía, mientras contemplaba el gesto de desaprobación que se dibujaba en el rostro del Viceministro—No sé si pueda comer más que mi dama; la pequeña Jackie es un monstruo devora masas.

La aludida se sonrojó fuertemente desviando la mirada, algo que su señora encontró como motivo para reír con más delicia:

—¡Oh Jackie! ¡No pongas esa cara! No hay absolutamente nada de malo en que una mujer sepa disfrutar de la comida, siempre es bueno tener carne sobre los huesos.

Jules Brunet sonrió maravillado, susurrándole a Hijikata en voz baja—¿Por qué diablos dijiste que era una alcohólica? ¡Es adorable! Además trata a su dama de compañía como si fuera de la familia... ¿Has visto mujer más amable?

Hijikata se limitó a suspirar mientras seguía al grupo con desgano. Según su opinión Lady Arcuri era definitivamente un mal obsequio bien envuelto, pero decirle eso a Brunet en ese instante sería una tontería de su parte.

Y había cometido suficientes tonterías por el día de hoy.

* * *

><p>La mesa de té había sido muy bien dispuesta a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, cosa muy sensata dado que al mediodía el sol de verano sería imposible de soportar.<p>

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a comer.

—Le dije a Jackie que no hay necesidad de ponerse a cocinar con este calor si podemos servirnos lo que sus cocineros les preparan a ustedes—admitió Lady Arcuri mientras servía té en las tazas de los invitados—aunque nunca esperé encontrarme con platos tan deliciosos.

—Tenemos buenos cocineros señorita—Brunet asintió con entusiasmo devorando varias masitas en cuestión de bocados—Ya sabe lo que dicen del apetito de un soldado.

—Bueno, en realidad no sé mucho de soldados. Es la primera vez que estoy rodeada por gente como ustedes.

Hijikata arqueó las cejas—Y sin embargo su padre lleva mucho tiempo apoyando al Shogunato ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no se equivoca Viceministro—la dama tomó asiento—Pero vivíamos en Kioto, muy alejados de los asuntos militares hasta hoy.

—Ah, entiendo—Hijikata observó los confites con desgano, sentía un picor desagradable en la lengua cuya causa le costaba descubrir.

Y no era el único que no comía, dado que la dama de compañía ojeaba un viejo libro sin pretender servirse nada de la mesa. Su señora notó esto al tomar aire en medio de su animada charla:

—¡Jackie!—le dijo—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No tienes hambre?

La muchacha se sonrojó al ver como todas las miradas se fijaban en ella y cerró el libro con torpeza—¡Ah, n,no! No es que no vaya a comer es que... quería terminar de leer e, esto antes.

—Oh. Deja ya ese trasto, las supercherías occidentales son todavía peores que las de tu país. Nada bueno encontrarás llenándote la cabeza de mitos tontos—murmuró la dama mientras echaba dos terrones de azúcar en su infusión.

—¿Mitos tontos?—Hijikata arqueó las cejas—No sabía que los extranjeros tenían cuentos sobrenaturales también.

—No me pregunte a mí—Lady Arcuri se encogió de hombros—nunca me han interesado esas cosas.

—¿Debo preguntarle a usted, entonces?—el Viceministro volteó el rostro hacia Jackie—Será extraño escucharlo de labios de una compatriota.

—Ah—la dama de compañía vaciló un poco—Si que los tienen y muchos.

—¿Sobre cual leía ahora?

Jackie frunció el ceño un poco cohibida. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con el tema? Toshizo Hijikata la observaba con una expresión expectante que la intimidaba. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre preguntaba algo cuya respuesta sabía.

—Sobre... v, vampiros.

Jules Brunet asintió animado—¡Oh! ¡Me encantan las historias de vampiros!

—Como a cualquier mocoso de seis años—Lady Arcuri revoleó los ojos—Es un tema muy soso para adultos ya crecidos como nosotros.

—Yo no sé nada del tema—Hijikata se recostó en la silla sin despegar los ojos de Jackie—Ilustreme, por favor.

—Está bien—la muchacha sujetó el libro en un intento de darle fuerza a sus palabras, pero estas escaparon casi como un susurro de sus labios—Un vampiro es un ser que se alimenta de la esencia de otro ser vivo, usualmente bajo la forma de la sangre.

Sangre. El Viceministro disimuló el malestar que la sola palabra le producía. El asunto de la conversación se le estaba haciendo muy familiar.

—Fueron humanos—continuó Jackie—, pero al convertirse están en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, de ahí que se les llame no-muertos, re vinientes o revividos.

Brunet asintió con visible interés—Son fáciles de distinguir. Blancos como un papel y con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Además tienen los colmillos bastante filosos.—se dirigió a Hijikata—Podrías pasar fácilmente por uno de ellos camarada. No he visto a nadie más pálido ni más ojeroso que tú en esta isla.

Hijikata esbozó una sonrisa cortés—Imagino que los supuestos vampiros deben de trabajar muchas horas en un despacho. Porque esa es la única causa de mi aspecto Brunet-san.

—Espero que sólo sea eso—Jules Brunet se sirvió unos bollos de fruta—En Europa del Este hay muchos cazadores de vampiros. Llevan estuches consigo con los que limpian las ciudades y pueblos infectados. Deberían ver lo mucho que les pagan por profanar tumbas y llenar las casas de ajo.

Jackie elevó la mirada hacia el francés, sumamente interesada:

—¿Exterminan a los vampiros? ¿Y cómo lo hacen?

—¡Ah!—Brunet miró hacia arriba tratando de organizar las ideas—De muchas maneras. Se les clava una estaca en la boca o en el pecho, se los decapita y se entierra la cabeza entre los pies...

—¡Oh!—Lady Arcuri dejó la taza a un lado, presa del espanto—¡Por favor señor Brunet! ¡Esas cosas son horribles! ¡Pare ya!

—¡No!—Jackie juntó ambas manos en un gesto de súplica—¡Déjelo seguir señora! Es un tema que me interesa saber.

—Por lo más sagrado—La dama se masajeó las sienes mirando al artillero—Adelante, continúe con su florido relato de empalamientos y decapitaciones.

Brunet asintió con una sonrisa—También se incineran o se los hierve en agua caliente. Pero no todos los rituales son tan... "invasivos". Algunos religiosos suelen realizar exorcismos para liberar el espíritu demoníaco del vampiro.

—Eso no son más que curas que han perdido un tornillo por pasar mucho tiempo encerrados en el claustro—murmuró Lady Cadi mientras bostezaba disimuladamente.

—Yo que usted no estaría tan segura—Brunet se cruzó de brazos aguzando la mirada—En nuestra Francia natal hay muchos rumores sobre estos seres despiadados. ¿Ha leído alguna vez _"Histoire des vampires et des spectres malfaisans"_? Tiene unos cuarenta años de publicado, pero aún hoy en día se lo considera una guía importante para determinar la existencia de los vampiros.

Lady Arcuri soltó una risa despectiva—Suelo recrear mi vista con libros un poco menos fantasiosos que esos, señor Brunet.

—Uno nunca sabe cuanto es fantasía y cuanto es realidad señorita. Créame, he visto cosas que se salen del margen de lo normal en mis viajes.

—A los ojos de un supersticioso cualquier hecho común tiene algo mágico, mi señor.

—¿Supersticioso, yo?—Brunet sonrió divertido—Para nada, soy hombre de hechos. Pero hay cosas que la gente no puede explicar.

—Que triste es el mal de la ignorancia—Lady Arcuri le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa—Afortunadamente para usted y el resto de esa "gente", existe una cura llamada educación.

El artillero iba a contestar cuando Lord François Arcuri se hizo presente en el jardín. El caballero se movió con simpatía hasta los invitados:

—¡Estimo que usted es el famoso Jules Brunet!—exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia el recién nombrado—No tuve el placer de hablar con su persona en la fiesta de la noche pasada.

Brunet asintió devolviendo el saludo—No soy hombre de multitudes y usted estaba recibiendo mucha atención. ¿Cómo está la madre patria?

—Oh—el contador negó sacando un puro de su bolsillo—No he tenido el placer de estar allí desde hace cinco años. Me moví a Kioto por negocios y los asuntos de la vida hicieron que llegara hasta aquí.

—Ya veo. Yo también he estado fuera del país por mucho tiempo. Partimos a una misión en México y terminada esta nos movieron a Japón.

Lord Arcuri prendió el puro que sostenía entre los labios con un fósforo—Venga. ¿Por qué no pasa a mi casa y me cuenta de todo eso sin que las mujeres se entrometan?

El artillero no supo que decir debido al comentario de su compatriota. Sin embargo al comprobar que la hija del contador no daba muestras de haberse ofendido por lo dicho por su progenitor, se puso de pie.

—¿Conoce México, señor Arcuri?

—Bah—se dio la media vuelta caminando en dirección a la casa—Sólo de libros, me gustaría escuchar las anécdotas de labios de un hombre que ha respirado el aire del país.

Brunet lo siguió con un largo suspiro. Sólo las buenas costumbres impedían que se negara a pasar el rato con un tipejo que le resultaba tan desagradable.

—Jackie—murmuró Lady Arcuri—Ve a servirle algo para comer a mi padre y al señor Brunet.

—Oh—la dama de compañía (que otra vez había vuelto la vista a su libro) trató de ocultar su incomodidad ante la orden con una sonrisa—Si, en seguida señora.

Se puso de pie y salió detrás de los franceses como se le había ordenado. Lady Cadi Arcuri la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el interior de la casa:

—Nos hemos quedado solos señor Hijikata—declaró la dama bebiendo de su taza de té—Perdóneme de antemano si mi charla le resulta un poco aburrida.

—No se preocupe—el Viceministro sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo observó con apremio—No tengo intenciones de demorarme mucho por aquí. Hay asuntos importantes que demandan mi atención.

—Oh, lo imagino—la dama dejó la taza a un lado y entrecerró los ojos—Mi padre ha estado murmurando algo acerca de la crisis económica ¿De verás están las cosas tan mal?

—Puede que sea verdad. Mas esa no es mi área de trabajo. Me preocupan más los prisioneros que se hicieron en Aizu que el dinero que puedan dejar de gastar estos republicanos en sus fiestas inútiles.

Lady Arcuri se recostó suavemente en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba, fijando la mirada en la luz que se colaba entre los árboles:

—Entiendo. Soy una persona que gusta de lujos. Pero es triste pensar que aquellos a los que les debemos esta buena vida estén siendo tratados como animales ahora mismo.

Hijikata se puso de pie—Y es por eso que debemos orientar nuestros esfuerzos en traerlos de vuelta.

—Espere. No se vaya sin que le haga una petición.

—¿Petición?—el Viceministro la miró con desconfianza—¿Qué clase de petición?

—No ponga esa cara—Lady Arcuri sonrió—Usted tiene una bonita asistente ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que se refiere a Chizuru.

—¡Ah! ¡Con que así se llama!—la dama asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza—Bueno, Chizuru era la única dama que vivía en este cuartel. Y ahora que yo también me he mudado a su residencia, quiero que le transmita que queda invitada a visitarnos cuando desee.

Hijikata no pudo evitar sonreír—Estoy seguro de que eso la hará muy feliz. No estoy de acuerdo en que se la pase metida entre sujetos todo el día.

—Lo sé, debe sentirse muy sola. Y Jackie me ha dicho que es una muchachita muy agradable, por lo que estaré encantada de compartir el rato con ella.

El Viceministro hizo una leve reverencia con el rastro de la sonrisa todavía grabado en sus labios:

—Le agradezco muchísimo la oportunidad, estoy seguro de que congeniarán bien. Ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme.

—Claro, vaya a ocuparse de traer a esos pobres chicos de vuelta. ¡Y no olvide decirle a Chizuru que pase por aquí!

Hijikata asintió, guardando disimuladamente en su chaqueta el libro que Jackie había olvidado sobre la mesa antes de retirarse.

No pretendía robarlo ni nada parecido, pero la curiosidad que el mito del vampiro generaba en su interior era suficiente como para que deseara leer las páginas del tomo en profundidad.

* * *

><p>Toshizo Hijikata caminó con paso firme a través de los pasillos del cuartel, mientras sentía como el picor que abrasaba su lengua se extendía hasta su garganta.<p>

¿Podía ser la maldita sed de sangre otra vez?

No podía precisarlo, dado que no sólo se sentía sediento. Sino que notaba que una violencia desconocida se apoderaba de su normalmente disciplinada forma de ser.

No quería beber sangre... quería arrancársela de las venas al primero que se cruzara en su camino.

Se detuvo al instante ante este pensamiento, apoyando el cuerpo sobre la pared. ¿Y qué si aparecía alguien? ¿Y qué si dejaba de ser un pensamiento para convertirse en un crimen?

¡Maldita agua de la vida! ¡Maldito mejunje que lo convertía poco a poco en un demonio!

Se había tratado de convencer a sí mismo de que no se arrepentía de haber bebido esa cosa, de que lo había hecho por una causa justa. Pero a cada día que pasaba iba despertando a la verdad de que el precio que había pagado era sumamente injusto.

Evitó que el maldito de Chikage Kazama secuestrara a Chizuru. Pero... ¿Y qué tal si la misma Chizuru sufría un destino peor que el que le esperaba con Kazama estando a su lado? ¿Y si acababa muerta por su culpa?

—No es justo—murmuró cerrando los ojos—Me paso toda la vida cultivando mi jodido autocontrol samurái para acabar como un maldito fenómeno que se desespera por la sangre—soltó una risa carente de alegría—¡Bien hecho Kazama! No se me hubiera ocurrido una forma mejor de hacer pedazos a mi enemigo.

—¿Señor?—Uno de sus subalternos giró al final del pasillo—¿Viceministro... se encuentra bien?

Hijikata frunció el ceño e hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no abalanzarse sobre el recién llegado:

—Bebí de más y me quedé tendido al sol, nada más.

—Señor, no quiero contrariarlo... pero nunca antes lo he visto beber.

—¿Pues no será por eso?—dio un breve respingo al sentir el aroma del soldado en su rostro. Los olores eran su peor enemigo a la hora de controlar la sed de sangre—Soy un hombre crecido... no necesito tu ayuda, así que lárgate antes de que me hagas recordar tu rostro en la plaza de armas.

El soldado retrocedió. El Viceministro era muy estricto durante la instrucción militar y quedar marcado entre sus "preferidos" sólo conseguía que uno se convirtiera en el recluta más sufrido del pelotón.

—¡S, Si señor!—dio una media vuelta muy formal y se retiró a paso ligero.

Hijikata se dejó caer contra la pared nuevamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente a causa de la agitación. Estaba muy seguro de que la próxima vez no sería capaz de contenerse.

La próxima vez se convertiría en un demonio... por segunda vez en su vida.

* * *

><p>A la tarde del otro día una nerviosa Jackie buscaba su querido libro con desesperación.<p>

—¡¿En dónde pude haberlo dejado?!—murmuraba revisando cada rincón de las habitaciones atestadas de muebles que apenas cabían allí.

Así la encontró Lady Arcuri cuando se asomó a causa de los chillidos de su asistente:

—Querida... ¿Se te perdió algo?

—No. Sólo me gusta revolver la casa porque sí.

—¿Qué pasa con ese humor? No es necesario ser sarcástica.

Jackie dejó caer los almohadones que sostenía y se giró hacia Lady Cadi con mirada acusadora—Usted los escondió ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y yo para que voy a hacer algo como eso?!

Jackie dio un respingo—Porque según usted son "libros fantasiosos" ¿Por qué más?

—Oh—Lady Arcuri ingresó al lugar con cuidado, evitando tropezar con su larga falda—Sé que soy mezquina y egoísta... pero no llegaría a quitarte uno de tus únicos placeres sólo porque a mi me pareciera tonto. No es como si fueras leyéndolo por ahí en voz alta ¿Verdad?

—¡Pero!—la muchacha dejó caer los hombros con cansancio—¡¿Entonces que pasó con él?! ¡No puede haber desaparecido! Estoy segura de que lo dejé sobre la mesa de té ayer... pero cuando lo busqué ya no estaba.

—A lo mejor... se lo llevó el señor Brunet. Parecía muy interesado por el tema.

—No. No. Cuando él se retiró yo todavía tenía el libro en mis manos. Entonces usted me dijo que les sirviera y yo... creo que lo dejé junto a...—Jackie abrió los ojos de par en par—¡Lo deje junto a Hijikata-san! ¡Oh señora! ¿Usted no vio si él lo tomó por casualidad?

—No sabría decirte tesoro. Tengo memoria de corto plazo.

Jackie se dejó caer sobre los almohadones que yacían en el suelo mientras murmuraba quejas incoherentes.

Dando pasos decididos hacia ella su señora se acercó y le quitó los mullidos edredones de un tirón:

—Quejándote y balbuceando no vas a encontrar tu libro. ¡Anda! Ponte de pie y ve a preguntarle al señor Hijikata si no lo ha visto por ahí.

—¿Al... señor... Hiji... Hijikata?!—la dama de compañía negó con la cabeza repetidamente—¡Seguro me va a decir que no sabe nada!

—Si tanto supieras del futuro ya habrías encontrado tu cochino libro de cuentos—se llevó las manos a la cintura y elevó el mentón—Ahora ve. Si quieres conseguir algo en esta vida tienes que aprender que nadie te lo va a dar en bandeja de plata.

—Eso suena raro viniendo de una mujer que siempre ha tenido todos los caprichos que se le antojan.

Lady Arcuri soltó un suspiro—Quizá mi padre me halla dado todo lo material que ha podido. Pero hay veces en las que me sentí a punto de rogarle que dejara de hacerlo. Hubiera cambiado mil tesoros por tener unos cuantos consejos femeninos de mi madre.

Jackie se mordió la lengua—Señora... no debí de haber dicho eso. Perdón.

—No seas tonta. Lo único que nunca te perdonaría es que no fueras sincera conmigo. Ahora largo. Pronto va a anochecer y no quiero que andes sola por las barracas. Hay un montón de caras que no me terminan de agradar en este cuartel.

—Está bien...—la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa—Prometo no tardarme mucho. ¡Le cocinaré algo delicioso si esto me ayuda a encontrar ese tomo!

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir criatura—Lady Arcuri la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el jardín—En cuanto tengas ese libro de vuelta contigo te olvidarás del mundo.

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento Chizuru se hallaba de pie en el concurrido muelle de la capital.<p>

Se había cubierto de pies a cabeza por un viejo traje de montar de la caballería que había hurtado mientras se secaba al sol.

Y su hermoso cabello... con dolor lo había cortado a la altura de la nuca.

Pero había conseguido el efecto deseado; las personas pasaban a su lado ignorando que se trataba de una jovencita.

Cualquier sacrificio valía la pena si podía viajar hasta los dominios del gobierno Meiji para reunirse con Saito.

¿Era una locura lo que hacía? Si. Si que lo era. Pero prefería cometer una locura por la cual la juzgasen y no un acto por el que se avergonzara el resto de su vida, como lo era el de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras torturaban a su antiguo guardaespaldas.

Hajime Saito había sido capturado por el enemigo. Su vida corría peligro.

¿Iba a dejarlo morir? ¿A permitir que Hijikata-san cargara con la vida de otro camarada sobre sus hombros? ¿A permitirse... la oportunidad de quizá nunca volver a verlo?

Frunció el ceño oprimiendo los puños con decisión. No. No iba a dejar que eso pasara, de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haber evitado que Saito quedara atrás en el momento en el que decidió hacerlo.

El viento cálido de la tarde acarició su rostro y Chizuru posó su mirada sobre el delgado horizonte que se extendía al fin del océano.

Le esperaba un largo viaje.

—Caballero—el grumete del barco que estaba a punto de partir la despertó de sus pensares—¿Va a abordar o no?

Chizuru observó la pasarela de abordaje con vacilación—Si... aquí tengo el precio del viaje—sacó unas cuantas monedas del bolsillo y las dejó ir de entre sus dedos temblorosos sobre la mano del marinero.

—Ah, está bien. Por esta cantidad puede ocupar una de las hamacas junto a la cocina. Allí casi no llega el ruido de las máquinas y evitará quedarse sin lugar a la hora de comer.

—Está bien—asintió Chizuru con la voz velada por el nerviosismo.

El grumete le abrió el paso y la joven empezó a caminar por la pasarela en dirección al navío.

El sonido pesado de esas botas que le quedaban demasiado grandes retumbaba en sus oídos como si se tratara de explosiones de cañón interminables que la despedían de la isla.

Hijikata-san estaría furioso cuando se enterara. Le había dejado una carta sobre el escritorio y suponía que no demoraría en encontrarla.

Claro que no había precisado que se dirigía a las filas enemigas para rescatar a uno de los prisioneros mejor cuidados del gobierno. Le había escrito que añoraba regresar a Edo.

Sonrió para si misma. Hijikata no era idiota y jamás se tragaría esa tontería de que huía para regresar a Edo. ¿Quién diablos le quedaba allá? Nadie. Su padre había muerto, su hermano también.

Lo único que tenía era el Shinsengumi. Y Toshizo Hijikata era uno de los pocos integrantes del grupo que había sobrevivido a la cruel guerra Boshin.

Pero había escrito con demasiada prisa como para intentar ser lógica. Ya demasiado había vacilado en tomar la decisión como para demorarse pensando en una buena excusa para darle a su jefe.

Cuanto menos esperaba que él no descubriera su intención de ir por Saito.

—¡Ya subió el último por hoy! ¡Levanten la pasarela!—gritó un marinero de a bordo en cuanto Chizuru Yukimura puso un pie sobre el barco.

Sintió el fuerte golpe de la portezuela detrás suyo cuando el puente de madera fue apartado de la nave y no pudo evitar apercibirse del escalofrío que recorrió su espalda poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Debía evitar tener miedo. Acababa de tomar una decisión y no podía volver atrás. Quizá ahora estuviera desamparada y abandonando la seguridad de estar al lado de un hombre que fue capaz de convertirse en un demonio por salvar su vida.

Pero... siempre era así. Los demás acababan sacrificando demasiado por ponerla a salvo. Y ahora... ahora era el turno de que Chizuru Yukimura sacrificara algo a cambio de aquellos a los que les debía más de lo que podía pagar.

—Este es el primer sacrificio de muchos—murmuró sosteniéndose de la barandilla de la proa mientras contemplaba el océano—Pero prometo que no me rendiré hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Saito-san.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: Hasta el próximo episodio ¡Gracias por leer!****


	4. Demonio

****Capítulo 4: DEMONIO****

* * *

><p>Hijikata yacía recostado en el diván de su habitación cuando sintió como la ventana se abría de par en par detrás de él.<p>

Volteó con todos los sentidos en guardia y se puso de pie a pesar del cansancio que amenazaba con vencerlo:

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

La voz que respondió era dulce, grave y serena:

—Vicecomandante demonio... ¿No reconoces mi presencia todavía? A estas alturas ya deberías de tener tus sentidos bien desarrollados.

—¡Kazama!—un gruñido tembló desde la zona baja de su pecho hasta sus labios—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!

El hombre pálido como la nieve hizo aparición en la sala.

—Hola otra vez, viejo enemigo—lo observó por detrás del sedoso flequillo dorado que casi ocultaba sus ojos—Se huele tu sed desde afuera... ¿Quieres que busquemos una presa juntos? También me muero por unas gotas de sangre.

—No soy como tú—Hijikata hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer de pie—Y no necesito hundirme en ese ritual asqueroso al que los tuyos están acostumbrados.

Kazama se paseó con paso sereno por el recinto, deteniéndose frente al escritorio:

—Está hablando tu mortalidad... no tú. A los humanos—tomó el cortaplumas y comenzó a observarlo con desinterés—todo lo que involucre muerte les parece desagradable. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—Me muero por saberlo.

—No seas sarcástico. Es algo interesante y estás reacio a escucharlo sin siquiera enterarte del asunto.

Hijikata jadeó, tratando de mantener la compostura:

—No me interesa lo que tengas para decir de los humanos Kazama, no eres uno de nosotros.

El demonio sonrió con malicia—Tú tampoco lo eres ¿o si?

—¿Qué quieres aquí?

—Los humanos—Kazama siguió hablando como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido—desprecian la sangre, las vísceras y cualquier cosa que les recuerde a la muerte porque en el fondo, no pueden admitir su propia mortalidad. El miedo más grande de un mortal es la muerte y vivir como si esta no existiera es la única forma que tienen de seguir acumulando, añorando y peleando.

—Te equivocas—El viceministro frunció el ceño—, a algunos nos importa un rábano la muerte.

—¿Ah, si?—el demoníaco visitante caminó hacia la puerta principal con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios—Quizá la suya no les importe ¿pero que tal la ajena? He oído lo que ocurrió con Kondo-san y Okita-kun.

El corazón de Toshizo Hijikata se oprimió al oír los nombres de sus viejos camaradas, de sus amigos... y hermanos.

—Cierra el pico—llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada—Esta conversación se acaba aquí y ahora.

—Ah—Kazama giró sobre los talones con elegancia—Que grosero. Y yo que venía a informarte de algo importante. Que va, uno se conduce con amabilidad y termina por sentirse así de atacado.

—No me importa nada de lo que digas. Y si sigues insistiendo voy a cortarte la lengua.

—¿Ni siquiera te importaría que te dijese algo sobre... Chizuru?

Hijikata trató de disimular la rabia que le produjo oír el nombre de la joven en los labios del enemigo:

—¿Qué mierda pasa con ella?

—Verás—Kazama siguió jugueteando con el cortaplumas—puede que se halla disfrazado muy bien, pero su aroma sigue siendo el mismo y me será siempre inequívoco. Cuando llegué a la isla esta tarde mi barco se cruzó con uno que partía del lugar.

Hijikata oprimió los dedos sobre la espada con impaciencia—No des tantas vueltas y escupe lo que pretendes de una vez.

—Ella se iba Hijikata. Su aroma infestaba la cubierta y la delató.

—¡¿Qué...?!

—Si no fuera por este aspecto no la hubiera reconocido. Cortó su cabello como un hombre y lucía andrajosa—Kazama suspiró—¡Mira a lo que la has llevado!

—¡¿Qué dices?!—el viceministro avanzó hacia el invitado indeseado de forma amenazadora. Sin embargo Kazama se limitó a observarlo muy altivo sin siquiera moverse de su sitio:

—Entiendo por qué se largó. Ningún demonio querría rebajarse a pasar un sólo minuto de su vida junto a un fenómeno como tú. Alguien que no es ni de los nuestros, ni de los tuyos. Sólo un híbrido inútil que deshonra a ambas razas.

Toshizo Hijikata desenfundó la katana y arremetió contra quien lo injuriaba en un arranque de ira. Sin embargo le flaquearon las piernas y se fue de bruces al suelo.

Chikage Kazama lo observó largamente:

—Tienes tanta sed que no puedes ni mantenerte en pie. Debes matar Hijikata.

El mencionado intentó incorporarse sin conseguirlo, apenas si podía separar su sudado rostro del suelo de roble.

—Ya no te queda nadie y esa balanza debe inclinarse hacia uno de los dos lados de tu fútil existencia. Sé un demonio. Un demonio de soledad y desesperación. Sé...—

El demonio fue interrumpido por unos tímidos golpecitos que sonaron en la puerta principal.

Kazama dejó caer los hombros y susurró:

—Parece que tenemos visita.

Los golpecitos volvieron a repetirse, seguidos de una voz femenina que dijo:

—¿Señor Hijikata?

El viceministro soltó una maldición. No ahora, en este momento no podía controlarse. Enterarse del escape de Chizuru no había colaborado para nada con el intento de autocontrol que pretendía mantener.

—Voy en un segundo señorita—musitó Kazama mientras se acercaba a su oponente caído para susurrarle—Parece que hubiéramos pedido comida a domicilio.

—¡No... se te ocurra maldito!—Ya casi no podía hablar, todos sus esfuerzos se concentraban en evitar perder la cordura.

—Oh, Hijikata. Nací maldito. Esto es lo mejor que sé hacer—abrió la puerta con elegancia, obsequiándole una sonrisa a la visitante—Buenas noches, señora.

Jackie se lo quedó viendo sorprendida:

—¡Oh! ¿Me confundí de despacho?

El demonio fijó su mirada en el collar de cuencas que la mujer llevaba sobre su cuello—Una sacerdotisa nunca se equivocaría ¿Verdad?

—¡Ah! ¿Es usted Sintoísta?—Jackie sonrió observando su collar.

—A un árbol sin raíces se lo lleva el temporal. Todos debemos de tener una creencia. ¿Hay algún templo en este pueblo de infieles? No esperé ver...—hizo una mueca disimulada—...a un jefe religioso en un cuartel.

—No, no hay templos todavía—la joven retrocedió un paso—De cualquier forma ya no soy una sacerdotisa en actividad. Ahora oficio como dama de compañía.

La satisfacción que el demonio experimentó al escuchar la declaración se reflejó en la sonrisa desfigurada que adornó su rostro al hablar:

—Casi temo tener que suspender mi plan.

—¿Eh?—Jackie Arcuri sintió que un escalofrío la recorría en toda su extensión—Señor ¿Está el viceministro con usted?

—¡Ah! ¿Quieres verlo?—moviéndose más rápido de lo que su víctima pudo percibir, Chikage Kazama tomó a la muchacha por los hombros y la arrojó al medio del salón. Cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo antes de abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo posesivamente.

—¡BASTA!—Jackie se quejó al verse presa de su agarre—¡AUXILIO!

—¿Auxilio?—el demonio la inmovilizó contra el suelo aspirando el aroma que la envolvía con delicia—¡Pero si te he auxiliado! ¿No querías ver al señor Hijikata?—le tomó el rostro y la obligó a ver hacia adelante—¡Allí! ¡Allí está nuestro anfitrión!

Hijikata (casi rasguñando el suelo para evitar moverse un centímetro) elevó la vista hacia la prisionera de su enemigo que lo observaba entre asombrada y aterrorizada:

La misma contempló como el cabello del viceministro, normalmente oscuro como la noche, se teñía gradualmente de un blanco enceguecedor.

—¡¿Qué está... pasando?!—chilló mientras sentía que los dedos de Kazama se clavaban con más fuerza en su mandíbula.

Su opresor murmuró en su oído con satisfacción—Lo que es natural. Nuestro demonio está adoptando su forma original. Hijikata—agregó poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a la dama de compañía con él—al principio te desprecié, te vi como un insulto a nuestra raza... mas quizá hoy, sea tu viejo detractor el que te haga la ofrenda de brindarte el primer sacrificio de sangre humana que necesitas para pasar al otro lado.

Escuchó sus palabras, mas todo le daba vueltas y sentía como poco a poco sus instintos vencían a la razón. El aroma dulce de su presa se colaba en sus sentidos y los adormecía... dejando sólo lugar para la sed.

La eterna e insaciable sed.

El alimento de un demonio.

—¡Sácala de aquí bastardo!—gritó en un último esfuerzo por oponerse al llamado de su nueva raza.

Pero Kazama lo ignoró y arrojó a la aterrada víctima justo junto a él.

—Me encantaría quedarme a ver como consumas este voto de sangre... pero los principiantes son extremadamente violentos y —el demonio retrocedió un paso— no quiero que mis atuendos se arruinen en el desastre que será esto. Después de todo, no será agradable que me presente así frente a Chizuru ¿verdad?

—¡Chi... zuru!—Hijikata se jaló de los cabellos arqueado en el suelo, incapaz de sentir nada excepto dolor, sed y más dolor—¡No... la toques!

—En eso... no podré complacerte, Hijikata-san—murmuró desvaneciéndose en las sombras como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Su presencia se evaporó y entonces sólo la de Jackie permaneció en la habitación. Una presencia que le alteraba los sentidos y tentaba a su sed exponencialmente en relación con el miedo que la mujer sentía hacia él.

En un instante olvidó a Chizuru, al cuartel, olvidó todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida hasta entonces. Excepto... como matar.

Jackie se puso de pie y se precipitó hacia la puerta, mas el demonio de cabellos color plata la sujetó del tobillo sin ningún esfuerzo y sin que casi lo notara.

A causa de la velocidad de la huida y del rápido agarre, Jackie tropezó y se fue hacia el suelo otra vez, cayendo sobre el cortaplumas que Kazama arrojara al suelo antes de marcharse.

Ahogó un grito al sentir la aguda puñalada en su hombro.

El filoso metal se clavó tan profundamente que llegó a tocar la clavícula de la desafortunada mujer. Sin embargo no llegó a sujetarse la zona de la herida antes de ser brutalmente arrastrada de vuelta hacia su atacante:

—¡BASTA! ¡NO!—trató de patalear, pero la fuerza de Hijikata era tal que el sólo intento de patear le ocasiono un nuevo tropezón.

Su atacante la vio caer nuevamente. El rostro de la joven impregnándose de la sangre que comenzaba a brotar lentamente de su hombro.

Y halló la escena deliciosa, excitante... incluso hasta entretenida.

¿Qué...? ¿Quién era esta nueva persona? ¿Quién era este extraño que se recostaba sobre la mujer herida contemplándola con diversión?

Porque así se sentía. Divertido, complacido... vivo.

Sus instintos habían despertado y veía la existencia de una forma completamente distinta de la que lo había hecho durante treinta y cuatro años.

Descubrió con una mezcla de pesar y satisfacción que esto era quien siempre había sido en el interior.

Su nueva percepción del mundo lo había deslumbrado.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se clavaron en los suyos mientras la mujer rebuscaba algo con desesperación:

—¡Largo...—Jackie tomó un pergamino pequeño, un talismán y lo colocó sobre la mano con la que era sujetada—...demonio asqueroso!

Hijikata soltó un gruñido al ver como el objeto quemaba su piel, quitándolo de encima y arrojándolo con un movimiento despectivo. Jackie tomó esto como una oportunidad para alejarse y se arrojó hacia la puerta. Pero su atacante fue más rápido y la interceptó con un movimiento sobrehumano:

—Desconocía—murmuró caminando firmemente hacia ella—que los poderes espirituales podían hacer mella en un demonio.

Jackie retrocedió despacio, sujetándose el hombro herido con una mano mientras extendía un nuevo pergamino entre ella y el viceministro:

—Yo tampoco sabía... que trataba con un demonio.

—Pero ahora lo sabes—Hijikata la sujetó de la muñeca y su fuerza fue tal que la joven se vio obligada a soltar el pergamino en contra de su voluntad—lástima que es muy tarde.

La sacerdotisa trató de tomar otro talismán, pero comprobó con terror que no le quedaba ninguno más.

—Relájate—murmuró el viceministro con diversión mientras la oprimía en un abrazo helado e impenetrable como el acero—Kazama exagera... no te dolerá tanto.

—¡Si me pones una mano encima te vas a arrepentir!

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—Hijikata acercó su rostro al de su víctima, clavando sus profundos ojos de fuego en los suyos—¿Delatarme?

—¡No importa si me matas! ¡Voy a volver de entre los muertos para decirles la verdad!

—Puedes hacerlo... pero si te decantas por eso... te mandaré a los tuyos para que te hagan compañía en el otro mundo. ¿Qué te parece?

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio:

—¿De qué... estás hablando?

Toshizo Hijikata cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma de su presa:

—Lady Arcuri y su padre... me los llevaré. E incluso buscaré a tu familiares y los meteré a la tumba mientras todavía bebo de ti.

La cabeza de la sacerdotisa dio vueltas y no pudo saber si era a causa de la pérdida de sangre o del hecho de pensar en sus padres y su señora enterrados en una fría tumba de piedra.

En un instante el demonio que tenía enfrente jaló el cortaplumas que estaba enterrado en su piel con un jalón rápido y preciso. Jackie soltó un grito ante el repentino dolor, arqueándose sobre si misma sin conseguir liberarse.

—Oh—Hijikata acercó su rostro lentamente a la herida—, estás sangrando mucho. Déjame solucionarlo.

La joven trató de liberarse con desesperación, sin embargo sentía el aliento de su apresor cada vez más cerca de ella, pensó en gritar. Pero el sólo imaginar en que aquel que viniera en su ayuda resultaría muerto; consiguió que ese pedido de ayuda se le quedara a medias en la garganta.

Garganta en la cual el demonio que la apresaba apoyó sus pálidos labios, deslizando su boca hasta la zona de la herida con la delicadeza de una caricia.

Jackie ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando él comenzó a succionar el tan ansiado fluido vital, lentamente al principio y salvaje e insaciablemente a medida que el placer de ver cumplido su deseo lo empujaba a beber más y más.

Sintió sus manos heladas como el hielo clavarse en sus costillas con exigencia. El dolor del agarre la hizo extender los brazos hasta empujar el pecho del demonio en señal de protesta, sin embargo Toshizo Hijikata se acercó más a ella, apretando el abrazo hasta casi dejarla sin aire.

Poco a poco el vértigo se apoderó de la joven, venciéndola lenta y dolorosamente... hasta que perdió la consciencia en los brazos del demonio que deseaba su sangre más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Taro Matsudaira se paseaba nervioso frente al despacho del presidente de la República.<p>

—¡¿Cómo pueden hacerme esperar tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Qué no ven quién soy?!

Los dos soldados que guardaban el despacho observaban al hombre robusto ir de arriba a abajo vociferando a todo pulmón.

—¡El comportamiento de nuestros hombres es la carta de presentación que tenemos ante la sociedad! ¡¿Cómo pretendemos borrar esa horrible imagen de salvajes abre barrigas que tienen los franceses de nosotros si no podemos guardar la compostura en una estúpida reunión?!

—Matsudaira-san—lo interrumpió un hombre tras su espalda—¿Para qué me requiere con tanta prisa?

—¡¿Qué para qué lo requiero?! ¡Porque es mi derecho hablar con el presidente, pedazo de un memo!—el vicepresidente ahogó un grito al descubrir que, de hecho, estaba hablando con el mismísimo mandatario de la nación—¡Señor mío!

—Buenas tardes compañero—Enomoto Takeaki lo saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza ingresando a su despacho—tenga la bondad de seguirme y responderé a todas sus inquietudes.

—¡Oh! ¡Si señor mío!—el vicepresidente los siguió deshaciéndose en reverencias—¡La bondad es suya!

Enomoto se sentó detrás de su escritorio—Perdona la falta de hospitalidad viejo amigo, pero te voy a suplicar que seas lo más breve posible. Tengo mucho que atender.

—Oh, si, por supuesto—Matsudaira extrajo su peine y se acicaló mientras declaraba—Ayer nos reunimos para discutir el asunto de los prisioneros de Aizu.

—Si, estaba enterado ¿Ya han decidido que medidas tomar?

—No por el momento.

El presidente elevó el mentón con sorpresa—¿Qué? ¡Pero! ¡Hay que hacer algo rápido por esos hombres! ¡¿Cómo es que no han tomado ninguna resolución todavía!

Matsudaira fingió estar muy consternado, tomando aire antes de hablar:

—Ha sido todo culpa del viceministro de armada, señor presidente.

—¿Cómo? ¿De Hijikata-san?

—Lamento informarle que sí.

—Pero... ¿qué ha pasado?

El vicepresidente se estrechó sus propias manos mientras desviaba la mirada:

—Después de que Otori-san nos informó acerca de la desgraciada muerte de quince de nuestros hombres; ¡el señor Hijikata pareció enloquecer!

Enomoto no salía de su asombro:

—¡¿Cómo es eso?! Él... ¡qué es un hombre tan calmado y asertivo! Tendrás que disculparme viejo compañero ¡pero no me lo creo!

—Lo sé, mi señor—se aclaró la garganta—¡Yo no podía creerlo aunque lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos! ¡Pero apenas se enteró de las bajas se puso fuera de sí!

—Bueno—Enomoto se masajeó las sienes—No lo culpo. Habían muchos camaradas suyos entre los prisioneros.

—Yo tampoco lo culpo, estimado presidente. Pero... ¿Insultarme así enfrente de la concurrencia?

El mandatario arqueó las cejas—Él... ¿te insultó?

—¡Y de que forma! ¡Ha usado palabras brutas y muy bajas! ¡Haciendo alusión a mi intimidad frente a todos los que estaban en la sala de mando!—Matsudaira continuó hablando al ver que su escucha estaba poniéndose de su lado—¡Además lo ha hecho a la vista de nuestros camaradas franceses! Señor, ¿qué van a pensar de nosotros nuestros contribuidores si observan estas conductas en los líderes del ejército, quienes deben ser los ejemplos más grandes que como país, debemos tener?

—Lo... comprendo. Mas, ¿qué has hecho frente a tal afrenta?

—Lo que un caballero haría—Matsudaira se llevó las manos al pecho y se sujetó las solapas mientras hinchaba el pecho con orgullo—No le he respondido. Y le he dejado marcharse con todas sus ofensas y faltas de respeto.

—¿Y esto pasó ayer?

—Exactamente. He estado tratando de hablar con usted desde entonces, pero nadie era capaz de ponerme en contacto con usted.

El presidente soltó un suspiro imperceptible—Es que estamos en una época muy complicada Matsudaira-san... mis asistentes tienen las manos llenas.

—Entonces debería contratar más asistentes.

—No podemos derrochar tanto, viejo amigo.

El vicepresidente dio un respingo, balanceándose sobre los talones:

—Pero tampoco podemos parecer unos pobretones que se mueren de hambre frente a los embajadores extranjeros. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría apoyar al bando perdedor? Debemos aparentar ser los que van mejor parados en esta guerra para conseguir que inviertan más.

—Puede ser, puede ser—Enomoto Takeaki apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio—Verás, Hijikata-san me ha aconsejado reunirme con el nuevo contador francés.

—¿Arcuri? ¿Y eso para qué?

—Sí, el mismo. Me ha dicho que se están haciendo muchos gastos peligrosos para nuestra economía, así que lo mejor sería pedirle a nuestro nuevo tesorero un informe acerca de los gastos. De esta manera podríamos recortar los excedentes y dejar aquellas inversiones que nos estén generando más deuda que beneficios.

—¡Bah!—Matsudaira hizo una mueca que reveló la incomodidad que la propuesta le generaba—¿De verdad piensa seguir un consejo que viene de parte de un hombre tan impetuoso y arriesgado como ese?

El presidente frunció el ceño, pensativo—Quizá el tema de sus compañeros le tocó muy hondo y reaccionó de esa forma. No es que lo defienda, pero siempre ha tenido una inteligencia brillante de la que me siento muy agradecido de hacer uso en el gobierno.

—Claro que es inteligente, pero no podemos fiarnos de alguien tan impredecible—el vicepresidente bajó la voz—¿Recuerda todas las atrocidades que cometió durante su estancia en el Shinsengumi? Es un hombre obsesionado por hacer su voluntad. Cuando sus viejos camaradas se negaron a acatar las normas de comportamiento que él impuso... ¡los obligó a cortarse la barriga!

—Sólo trataba de seguir el viejo código samurái...

—¡Blasfemias! ¡El código debe aplicarse cuando un guerrero ofende a su espada y a su señor! ¡No cuando... uno quiere abandonar un estúpido cuartel!

Enomoto cerró los ojos. Los gritos agudos del vicepresidente comenzaban a darle jaqueca:

—Es que el cuartel representaba al señor feudal. Matsudaira-san... ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? Explícate ya, porque comienzo a pensar que no estás siendo objetivo con tus acusaciones.

—Señor—Taro Matsudaira apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y miró al mandatario con decisión—Hijikata-san es un hombre perturbado. La guerra y la caída de su grupo lo ha traumatizado. No está capacitado para ocupar un cargo militar.

—Tus... acusaciones son muy serias.

—Lo sé—el vicepresidente esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia—¿Pero no es el sentido del deber el más serio de los asuntos? Señor, el viceministro es una bomba de tiempo que hará pedazos todo lo que hemos construido si no le ponemos el debido freno.

Enomoto Takeaki se puso de pie. Hijikata era uno de sus estrategas más brillantes, sin embargo... quizá su mano derecha tenía razón.

La guerra podía desestabilizar emocionalmente hasta al hombre más duro.

—Voy a citarlo a mi despacho, Matsudaira-san. A lo mejor si tengo unas cuantas palabras con él pueda dar con el motivo de su reciente conducta.

El recién mencionado se retiró sin darle la espalda a su superior, deshaciéndose en reverencias una vez más.

—Verá que hace lo correcto, señor—Matsudaira esbozó una última sonrisa maliciosa antes de abandonar el despacho—Ya lo verá.

* * *

><p>Muy cerca de allí, Hijikata despertó sintiéndose abatido. Como era habitual desde que el agua de la vida lo había convertido en (irónicamente) un muerto viviente.<p>

Miró en derredor con pesadez y descubrió que todavía se hallaba en su despacho. El desorden y la sangre que manchaba la alfombra le trajeron difusos y perturbadores recuerdos.

Se puso de pie quitándose la chaqueta arruinada por la sangre. La mujer... esa tonta inoportuna tenía que estar todavía en el lugar.

En efecto. Apenas caminar unos pasos la encontró recostada en el diván con los morenos cabellos dispersos sobre el rostro. Se inclinó sobre ella con curiosidad, los labios oscuros contrastaban con la palidez extrema que presentaba su tez por la pérdida de sangre.

—Estoy seguro de que no la maté—murmuró con disgusto mientras colocaba una mano sobre el cuello de la joven con motivo de buscarle el pulso.

Este gesto provocó que Jackie abriera los ojos de par en par ante la frialdad de la piel del extraño contra la suya. La mujer aspiró aire como si se hubiera despertado de una pesadilla:

—¡Oh, por Dios!

Hijikata se incorporó con elegancia, observándola con serenidad—Bien. No hice las cosas tan mal como creía.

Jackie se tropezó con sus propias piernas tratando de escapar del diván y cayó de espaldas al suelo en resultado—¡T, Tú! ¡No te acerques!

—No hay que temer—rió burlón—¿No ha sido un hombre de cabello pálido el que te ha hecho daño? No lo veo por aquí ¿y tú?

—¡No me quieras ver la cara!—la joven se lo quedó viendo furibunda desde el suelo. Y Hijikata tomó esto como algo más divertido que amenazante; se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano con galantería:

—De noche todos los gatos son pardos. Te aseguro que no me parezco a ese sujeto en nada. ¿Entendido?

Jackie apartó la mano que le ofrecían con rudeza y se puso de pie notando que le temblaban las piernas—Esto no se va a quedar así... ¡Si no te detengo... vas a herir a alguien más!

—Si me delatas ya sabes lo que pasará.

—¡¿Y si no lo hago?! ¡¿Quién va a ser... el siguiente?!

El viceministro camino a su alrededor con paso pausado—¿Qué tal si sólo tú?

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño debido a la confusión—¿Qué?

—Déjame explicarme—se cruzó de brazos y la miró severo, como hacía cuando trataba de hacerse entender por un recluta terco—Si aceptas ser mi fuente de alimento cuando te necesite... dejaré que seas el único sacrificio de esta isla.

Jackie lo siguió con la mirada mientras él daba vueltas en torno a ella:

—¿Por qué sólo yo?

Hijikata esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa—Si te sirve de consuelo, no soy la mitad de porquería que me consideras. Intenté por todo medio el evitar beber sangre humana, pero la casualidad quiso que llegaras en ese instante y me atraparas con todas las defensas bajas.

—Pero... ¡¿Acaso no puedes contenerte otra vez?!—la muchacha se llevó una mano al brazo herido por instinto—¡¿Eso es excusa para volver a herirme a mí o a alguien más?!

—No entiendes—la sonrisa se borró lentamente de su rostro—Ya crucé el umbral. Ya no soy el mismo...—se detuvo frente a ella—Cuando bebes a otro ser humano, tu última esencia mortal se queda con él.

—Entonces, si ya no eres humano ¿Por qué diablos beber sólo de mí? ¿Qué diablos te importa el bienestar de la humanidad ahora?

—Quizá no sea uno de ustedes. Pero no he perdido la memoria—bajó el tono de voz hasta que esta se convirtió en un susurro grave—Tengo que cumplir una promesa. Dos, para ser exacto—tomó el sobre que contenía la carta que Chizuru había dejado sobre su escritorio y se lo extendió a la sacerdotisa—Mi asistente Chizuru ha dejado el país, sospecho que se largó a Aizu para ocuparse del asunto de los soldados perdidos por ella misma.

—¡Pero!—Jackie leyó la carta con disgusto—Eso es una locura...

—Le prometí a un viejo amigo que la mantendría a salvo. Y como verás, ser descubierto ante los humanos va a entorpecer seriamente el que pueda cumplir con esa deuda. Así que me conviene no llamar mucho la atención.

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño, incapaz de tomar una postura ante el asunto—¿Y... cuál es el otro motivo?

—Lo único que debería interesarte es que los tuyos estarán a salvo... siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte del trato ¿Nos entendemos?

La mujer lo miró largamente; hasta que sintió que volvía a marearse a causa de la fatiga. Con dificultad buscó el diván y se dejó caer en su mullida cubierta.

—No te hubieras hecho tanto daño de no haberte cortado con ese cortaplumas—murmuró Hijikata entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana—No volverá a pasar algo así, tienes mi palabra.

Jackie soltó una risa desencantada—Te encanta prometer cosas ¿eh?

—Viniste por esto—le arrojó el libro que le pertenecía con un suave movimiento—Aunque me imagino que ahora no necesitas un libro para saber sobre "vampiros".

La joven tomó el libro con torpeza, notando que la cubierta estaba manchada por su propia sangre:

—Quizá... la curiosidad mató al gato—susurró ausente sin apartar los ojos de la mancha.

Hijikata volteó hacia ella y la observó con atención—No está muerto quien respira. Ese gato todavía tiene varias vidas por delante, sin embargo—sus ojos se posaron en la laceración que recorría el hombro de su "invitada"—hay que ocuparse de que esas vidas no peligren a causa de una infección.

—Oh... ¿Qué voy a decirle a los señores?—Jackie se cubrió el hombro con los jirones rasgados de su camisa, de repente se sintió intimidada ante la mirada fija del viceministro sobre su piel—No puedo ausentarme de la casa durante las noches y regresar... en estas condiciones.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo solucionaré a la brevedad.

—¿Cómo?

—Te enterarás a su debido tiempo... ahora—le extendió la mano sin una sola expresión en el rostro. Con la misma mirada fría que le dirigió aquella vez en que se conocieron—ven conmigo, no podemos perder un minuto más.

Jackie Arcuri posó sus ojos sobre la mano pálida como el mármol que el demonio le ofrecía.

Pensó en rechazarla instintivamente. Mas el recordar el rostro de Lady Arcuri y su bondad para con ella le inspiró el valor suficiente como para sacrificar su integridad a cambio de su seguridad.

Estrechó los dedos blancos de su captor... y el pacto se dio por sentado.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ¡Espero que les haya gustado leer este capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado de escribirlo, muchas gracias por el tiempo invertido lectores! :)****

****¡Hasta la próxima!****


	5. Hilando un plan

**N/A: ¡Buenas! Estoy feliz de alcanzar los primeros cinco capítulos, después de tanto tiempo sin escribir pensé que me resultaría más difícil recuperar la costumbre, pero afortunadamente no pasó eso.**

**¡Los reviews que me han dejado son más que alentadores y estoy muy agradecida con cada una de las lecturas que me han obsequiado!**

**Me disculpo por la demora en actualizar este fic, pero tuve unas migrañas bastante molestas que me impidieron sentarme a escribir frente al monitor.**

**¡Gracias por entender!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 5: HILANDO UN PLAN<strong>**

* * *

><p>Lady Cadi Arcuri ingresó al dormitorio cargando una bandeja repleta de bocadillos. Su dama de honor, recostada en el lecho con el brazo y parte del torso vendados le brindó una sonrisa al verla llegar:<p>

—No tenía que molestarse señora, no tengo apetito.

—No digas tonterías—Lady Arcuri depositó la bandeja sobre una mesita—si no te alimentas esa herida no tendrá como sanarse—suspiró llevándose las manos a las caderas—¡Maldito ladrón! ¿Cómo puede un bandido ser tan atrevido de atacar a una muchachita en pleno cuartel militar?

Jackie desvió la mirada disimuladamente, le costaba mucho el ocultarle la verdad a su compañera:

—Hay muchos dementes sueltos. Y no se puede tener nada por seguro en tiempos de guerra.

—Lo que me pregunto es ¿qué diablos quería de ti?

—Ni yo sabría decírselo.

—Bueno—Lady Arcuri sonrió tomando un bocadillo y llevándoselo a la boca—Lo que podemos decir es que el señor Viceministro ha sido muy oportuno en esta desgracia.

El Viceministro... Jackie hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar que se referían al demonio del que era presa.

—Los demás militares deberían imitar su ejemplo de dar rondas nocturnas antes de dormir. Gracias a esa acción te salvó la vida ¡vaya a saber que te podría haber ocurrido si él no da contigo!—continuó Lady Arcuri mientras hablaba con la boca llena—Quizá conserve esa costumbre de patrullar gracias a sus tiempos en el... ¡oh! ¿cómo se llamaba esa fuerza en la que este caballero participaba?

—Shinsengumi—respondió la sacerdotisa sin ningún ánimo.

—¡Ah! ¡Shinsen... gumi! ¡Exactamente!—Cadi tomó una servilleta y se limpió el azúcar glaseado del rostro—Por lo que me dijo mi padre, solían patrullar por las calles de Kioto en busca de ladrones y sabandijas.

—Si, también escuché eso.

—De verdad fueron una fuerza admirable. No me gusta mucho la política pero... ¡que bueno que estén de nuestro lado!

Jackie frunció el ceño mientras se recostaba en los mullidos almohadones:

—Casi no queda nadie de ese escuadrón en pie, señora.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Los únicos que quedan son Hijikata-san, un subalterno llamado Shimada o algo así... y posiblemente un capitán que dejaron atrás en Aizu. Eso... si el sujeto está vivo todavía.

Lady Arcuri se aprestó a decir algo con espanto, mas en ese momento hizo entrada el artillero Jules Brunet:

—Señoras. Buenas tardes.

—Oh—Cadi Arcuri asintió con una leve reverencia—Señor Brunet, buenas tardes ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Vine a visitar a la convaleciente, como corresponde—se acercó al lecho de Jackie ofreciéndole unos tulipanes frescos—esto le alegrará un poco la estancia.

Jackie asintió con gratitud, señalando la mesita que yacía junto a la cama—No le pongo duda, pero no se hubiera tomado tal molestia con una sirvienta.

—Señora—Brunet colocó el ramo sobre la mesa—su condición de acompañante no debe privarla de disfrutar del fresco aroma de las flores ¿verdad?

—Pero si de disfrutar de la preferencia de su persona—agregó la joven desviando la mirada con inquietud.

—Ah. Es eso.—Jules Brunet fijó la mirada en Lady Arcuri—Señora ¿es un inconveniente que yo halague a su dama de compañía?

Lady Cadi sonrió con picardía—Claro que no.

—Claro que si—declaró Jackie con presteza—No me siento cómoda con tantos cumplidos y atenciones.

—No se ofenda señor Brunet—musitó Lady Arcuri al contemplar el rostro sorprendido del artillero—las mujeres japonesas no son muy adeptas a las muestras de afecto.

—Bueno—Brunet dejó caer los hombros mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro—quizá podamos cambiar eso ¿verdad?

—Quizá no—Jackie cruzó los brazos fijando la mirada en el amplio ventanal de la habitación—y les ruego que me dejen tranquila... no me siento... muy bien.

—Oh—Lady Arcuri abandonó su rostro risueño inmediatamente—Querida...

—Bien yo...—Brunet tomó aire frunciendo levemente el ceño—...casi olvido la razón más importante por la que estoy aquí.

—¿Eh?—Jackie lo miró con desconfianza—¿Cuál razón?

—El Viceministro quiere hablar de algo importante con Lady Arcuri y su padre.

—¿El Viceministro Hijikata?

—Si señora, el mismo.

Jackie entrecerró los párpados—¿Y de que _cosa importante..._ quiere hablar?

—Bueno, supongo que eso les concierne a la dama y el contador Arcuri nada más.

—Es cierto—Lady Arcuri apenas esbozó una sonrisa—Tú no debes estresarte por nada Jackie. Mi padre y yo podemos ocuparnos bien de las cosas, seguro Hijikata quiere comunicarnos algo acerca de las medicinas que nos recomendó para ti.

—Yo puedo cuidar de su acompañante mientras usted se ausenta.

—¿Usted?—Lady Arcuri observó a Brunet con sorpresa—Oh no, sería muy indiscreto que se quedara a solas con un hombre mientras yo no estoy.

Jules Brunet rió con ganas—¿Qué está pensando de mi? No sería un caballero si propusiera eso sin una buena excusa.

Jackie (quien comenzaba a inquietarse acerca de los planes del francés) se incorporó con dificultad—No necesitamos ninguna excusa. Puedo cuidarme por mi misma.

—Verán... tengo unos manuscritos que nos envió el presidente Enomoto—sacó varios cuadernillos de su chaqueta—Y lamentablemente su francés es bastante básico... por lo que me dio instrucciones en japonés.

—¿Y usted quiere que le sirva de traductora?

—Da en el clavo, señorita Jackie—Brunet fijó sus ojos grises en los de Lady Arcuri—Sé que está asustada a causa de lo que le ocurrió a su dama la noche pasada. Pero le aseguro que puede confiar en mi. Nos quedaremos traduciendo esto hasta que usted vuelva, si le parece.

—Jackie—Cadi frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

La dama de compañía asintió. Podía confiar en este hombre... después de todo... no podría ser tan peligroso como el Viceministro Hijikata.

* * *

><p>—Adelante, Hijikata-san.<p>

El Presidente Enomoto Takeaki levantó la mirada de los numerosos documentos que yacían sobre su escritorio para fijarla en el recién llegado.

—¿Cómo se ha estado sintiendo amigo mío?—el Presidente fijó la mirada en el prolijo uniforme de su subalterno—Me han dicho que has hecho algo muy heroico esta mañana.

—No fue heroico. Sólo resultó cuestión de suerte.

—Pues vaya suerte. ¿Conseguiste ver al atacante de esa sirvienta?

—No—Hijikata frunció el ceño—apenas le di la voz de alto se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—¿Y la mujer está bien?

—Estaba relativamente bien cuando la dejé con los Arcuri, pero no puedo dar cuenta de su estado actual.

—Ahá—Enomoto colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. No quería llegar al tema por el que había convocado al militar a su despacho.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Si. Si lo está Hijikata. O al menos... eso creo—se masajeó las sienes distraídamente—Escucha, te convoqué porque me informaron de tu mala conducta en la reunión donde se leyó la correspondencia enviada por el gobierno Meiji.

—Ah—El Viceministro sonrió con malicia—Ya le vinieron con el cuento.

—No te lo tomes a broma Hijikata. Lo que hiciste fue terrible ¡y frente a todos los inversores extranjeros!—suspiró todavía más largamente—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué piensen que somos animales?

—Lo que yo haga no va a cambiar lo que piensan de nosotros.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Me han dicho que insultaste al Vicepresidente! ¡A un superior! ¡Frente a toda la concurrencia!

—Ah—Hijikata sonrió cínicamente—Entonces fue Matsudaira el que se quejó.

El Presidente se removió inquieto en su sillón—Quien lo ha dicho no importa. Lo que debes saber es que tu falta de deferencia hacia tu superior inmediato debe ser sancionada.

—Deberías sancionarlo a él también.

—¿Perdón? ¿Y por qué voy a castigar a quien fue la víctima de la situación?

—Porque es un bastardo que no sabe un pepino sobre la guerra e insiste en dar su opinión como si a alguien le importara.

—Mira, Hijikata—Enomoto frunció el ceño—Esta es una república libre y si uno de nosotros quiere opinar sobre un asunto está en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué diablos sabe un encargado de relaciones públicas de mis hombres?!

—Hijikata. No cuestiones mis decisiones. Si Taro Matsudaira ocupa el segundo cargo de importancia en esta nación es por mi voluntad ¿Entendido?

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso nuestra _república_ depende de lo que un sólo hombre decida? Ese no es el concepto que acordamos al seguirte a esta maldita isla.

—Matsudaira tenía razón.

Hijikata entrecerró los ojos—¿Qué dices?

—Estás alterado.

—No estoy alterado—el hombre se cruzó de brazos retrocediendo un paso—Pero como lo que dice ese tipo es una verdad divina para nuestro presidente... supongo que no me puedo excusar.

El Presidente tomó un lienzo en blanco y comenzó a escribir lentamente con su pluma favorita:

—No sigas o tendré que darte dos sanciones en vez de una—lo observó por un instante—Quise estar de tu lado Hijikata-san. De verdad lo intenté. Pero tus argumentos son totalmente ilógicos y emocionales.

—Emocionales...—el Viceministro soltó un bufido—Olvidé que para todos ustedes este es un pacífico juego de maquetas y fichas de soldaditos de hierro.

—Estarás confinado al cuartel y no podrás dirigir ningún destacamento por una semana. Te reportarás uniformado en el despacho de Matsudaira cada mañana durante tu arresto.

Hijikata se sobresaltó como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima:

—¡¿Confinado?!

—Si—Enomoto dobló la carta y se la extendió al Viceministro—Aquí está la orden. Entrégasela a Matsudaira-san de mi parte.

—No. No. Escucha Enomoto—Hijikata avanzó y apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio—Mi asistente desapareció anoche... ¡necesito llevarme a los míos para ir a buscarla! ¡No puedo esperar toda una maldita semana!

—¿Tu asistente? ¿La niña de ojos grandes?

Hijikata frunció el ceño, tomando aire—Si. Esa misma. Se fue en una embarcación a Kioto. Sospecho... que salió detrás de los hombres de Aizu.

—¡Pero... que tontería!

—No la culpes... sólo trata de ayudar.

El presidente entrecerró los ojos, tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie de roble—No hablo de ella.

Silencio. Los nervios de Toshizo Hijikata no le dejaban entender el significado de las palabras del mandatario. Este, al notar el desconcierto del Viceministro, explicó su declaración:

—Es una estupidez de tu parte esperar que autorice que salgas de la isla con tu escuadrón a buscar a una niña tonta que _a lo mejor _(porque ni siquiera tenemos la seguridad)está jugando a la heroína del cuento.

Hijikata hizo chirriar los dientes—No sabes nada de ella. Chizuru es...—entrecerró los ojos—Enomoto-san, ella es como de mi familia. No puedo permitir que le ocurra alguna desgracia debido a mi distracción.

—Y yo no puedo permitir que uses las tropas del estado para satisfacer tus deseos personales.

—El Shinsengumi... no es parte de tu milicia estatal.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué son entonces? ¿_Tres gatos locos _rezagados del Shogunato?—Enomoto permaneció impasible ante la creciente ira que coloreaba el rostro de su interlocutor—Porque si eso quieren pueden ir a pedirle al gobierno Meiji que los acoja de nuevo bajo su ala. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá el Emperador te permita jugar con sus tropas como un niño que se divierte con _maquetas y soldaditos de hierro_.

—¡BASTA!—los adornos del escritorio saltaron en el aire cuando Hijikata estrelló los puños contra la superficie.

Silencio.

—Dos semanas Hijikata—declaró Enomoto Takeaki sin que se le moviera un sólo pelo de la cabeza—Gracias a eso serán dos y si sigues faltándome el respeto las pasarás en el calabozo.

—Sabía que... a los burócratas como ustedes se les subiría el poder a la cabeza—murmuró incorporándose—No voy a perder a Chizuru. Ni a Saito.

Enomoto entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a Hijikata retirarse del despacho—Será mejor perderlos a ellos que perder tu cabeza.

Toshizo Hijikata lo miró de reojo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la oficina presidencial.

Perdería cada parte de su cuerpo mil veces antes que perderlos a ellos dos.

* * *

><p>—Listo—Jackie le extendió el último de los tres cuadernos que le tocaba traducir—Espero que se entiendan mejor.<p>

Jules Brunet tomó el librillo con satisfacción—Te llevó toda la tarde... pero es una traducción muy eficiente. ¿Hace cuanto hablas francés?

—Unos cuatro años... más o menos. La señora me enseñó.

El instructor de artillería caminó hasta la ventana—Ya es de noche ¿debo cerrar las cortinas?

—Oh, no. Déjelas así. Prefiero ver que sucede afuera.

Brunet se encogió de hombros—No creo que pasen muchas cosas, los soldados deben estar en el comedor para la cena.

—No importa, así está bien.

—Como quieras—caminó hasta quedar frente al lecho otra vez—hablando una lengua tan extensa como el japonés imagino que aprender nuestro idioma debe ser una tontería.

Jackie parpadeó—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Olvidé que hablábamos de eso... perdone.

—No hay cuidado. Tu cuerpo debe estar pidiéndote descanso, fue un poco bruto de mi parte pedirte hacer esas traducciones con semejantes heridas encima.

—No se preocupe—Jackie cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho disimuladamente—Pensar no hace doler el cuerpo.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

La joven entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza—¿Perdone?

Brunet sonrió llevándose una mano al mentón—No te pongas a la defensiva y... ¡por favor no me trates _de usted_! Me haces sentir como si tuviera ochenta.

—No me importa como se sienta—desvió la mirada—Me enseñaron a ser respetuosa y así me voy a portar.

—Bueno, bueno—Brunet se sentó sobre al final de la cama, lo que provocó que Jackie se encogiera sobre el respaldo rápidamente—¡No te asustes, sólo quiero sentarme aquí y preguntarte algo!

—Puede... p, preguntarme las cosas sin meterse a mi cama.

—Vamos, no estoy _metiéndome a tu cama_. Sólo quiero... pues preguntarte algo que me viene inquietando desde que llegué.

Jackie frunció el ceño, casi escupiendo las palabras—¿Qué quiere?

—¿Acaso pasó algo más en ese ataque que no has dicho todavía?

Silencio.

La joven parpadeó repetidamente a causa de la sorpresa.

—Hay algo que ignoramos ¿verdad?—insistió Brunet clavando sus ojos claros en su rostro.

Jackie Arcuri iba a responder cuando notó que alguien los observaba mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Era Hijikata-san.

—Por favor—musitó con una sonrisa maliciosa—continúen, no quiero interrumpir esta charla _reveladora_.

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño terriblemente, mientras que la reacción de Jules Brunet fue totalmente opuesta; se puso de pie y le palmeó el hombro a su camarada con alegría:

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo te fue con el viejo Enomoto? ¿Te confinó o te quitó el sueldo?

Hijikata soltó un gruñido bajo—No metas el dedo en la llaga francés.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese bastardo de verdad te sacó el sueldo?

El Viceministro meneó la cabeza lentamente a los lados y el artillero dejó caer la boca de sorpresa:

—¡No puedo creer que te haya arrestado! ¡Si me dices que te vas al calabozo voy ya mismo a incendiarle el despacho!

Hijikata soltó un suspiro—No seas exagerado. Sólo me confinó al cuartel pero... no voy a poder mover mi cuadrilla a Kioto como esperaba.

Kioto. El rostro de Jackie se suavizó lentamente al oír el nombre de la capital. Recordaba con claridad que Chizuru había escapado a ese lugar:

—¿Qué va a pasar con Chizuru?—musitó mirando al Viceministro bajo sus espesas pestañas oscuras.

Hijikata arqueó las cejas al notar que la sacerdotisa le dirigía la palabra:

—No lo sé. Pero no voy a dejar que esto se interponga entre ella y yo.

—Espera—Brunet frunció el ceño con presteza—No te metas en problemas Hijikata. Sabes lo que te puede pasar si te empeñas en hacer tu santa voluntad ahora que Matsudaira te tiene entre ceja y ceja.

El hombre soltó un suspiro—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que me pase.

—No deberías ser tan impulsivo—Jackie tomó la palabra—Si haces un sólo movimiento en falso tanto Chizuru como los hombres de Aizu perderán la única esperanza que les queda de volver a casa.

—Tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, mujer.

—Hijikata—Brunet asintió moviendo la cabeza suavemente—la dama y tú tienen la razón en dos cosas: no se trata ni de quedarse quieto ni de moverse sin pensar. Hay que planear las cosas lento pero sin pausa.

—No me termina de agradar como suena ese "lento"—musitó el Viceministro frunciendo el ceño—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el navío llegue a Kioto. Luego de eso... le perderemos el rastro.

—¿Y cuánto demora el barco en arribar?—Brunet se llevó una mano al mentón—Nadie sospecha de mí. Quizá pueda destinar parte de tu tropa junto con mis fuerzas si consigo que Enomoto me deje partir.

—¿Y con qué excusa?

—¿Con qué otra sino la de visitar la cuadrilla de Amida-ji como corresponde?

—¿Amida-ji?—Jackie se incorporó lentamente—¿No es el templo de penitencia al que acuden los monjes del norte?

—Exactamente—Hijikata asintió para sí mismo—No es una mala idea. Podrías decir que pretendes negociar la liberación de los rehenes de Aizu.

—Y estaremos obligados a pasar por Kioto antes—Brunet esbozó una amplia sonrisa—¡Dos pájaros del mismo tiro!

—Pero sospecho que tratándose de un viaje de mediación tengas que acabar llevando a Matsudaira contigo—Hijikata soltó un suspiro—Enomoto-san no te dejará partir sin su relacionista público favorito.

La sonrisa del rostro del artillero francés se desvaneció lentamente:

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo se me ha pasado eso?!

—Podemos consolarnos sabiendo que ese tipo no ve mucho más allá de su propia nariz. Apuesto a que no consigue distinguir a un miembro del Shinsengumi aunque lo tenga de pie frente a él.

—¿Estás seguro Hijikata?—Brunet frunció el ceño—No me gusta subestimar a nadie.

—A mi tampoco, sólo trato de encontrar una solución.

—¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer?—Brunet se llevó ambas manos a la frente—Con Matsudaira en el medio no podemos llevar al Shinsengumi.

—¿Y porqué no...—Jackie elevó apenas la voz, insegura acerca de su propia intervención—...simplemente Hijikata-san se disculpa y ya?

Silencio.

El Viceministro le clavó la mirada cargada de rencor—¿Qué has dicho?

—Hay que olvidarse del orgullo cuando de resolver algo importante se trata.

Jules Brunet volvió a sonreír, oprimiéndole el hombro a su camarada mientras reprimía una risa grave:

—¡Ya has visto! ¡Te ha dicho lo mismo que te dije ayer!—tomó aire satisfecho—Hijikata es un tipo terco hasta los huesos, es como si le pidieras a un pez que saliera caminando del mar y se viniera a comer sushi con nosotros.

Jackie frunció el ceño—Estoy segura de que si él tuviera que conseguir que un pez hiciera eso para traer de vuelta a Chizuru lo haría—dirigió la mirada hasta el Viceministro—¿O me equivoco?

Toshizo Hijikata reprimió un bufido—No. No te equivocas mujer.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es tan difícil _fingir_ que lamentas lo que sucedió con ese tipo?

—No digo que sea difícil pedir una disculpa. Puedo superar el asco que me provoca imaginar la sonrisa de complacencia de ese idiota si lo hago con la seguridad de que servirá. Pero... ¿qué seguridad tenemos? Ninguna. Enomoto no levantará la sanción por más que me disculpe mil veces.

—Pero quizá te permita estar bajo las órdenes de Matsudaira como forma de pagar el agravio—añadió Brunet presa de la inspiración—¡E irías a donde él fuera! ¡Que es... en nuestro caso... a Kioto!

—Esa es una idea brillante señor Brunet—declaró la sacerdotisa dirigiéndole una sonrisa disimulada.

—Claro que lo es—el francés le hizo un guiño a Hijikata—Hablaré con el chico Otori para que allane el camino con Matsudaira y te conceda una entrevista. Ese muchacho es capaz de mover montañas con su carisma.

Hijikata permaneció en silencio. Casi le dolía el hecho de tener que tragarse su orgullo y admitir que el maldito Vicepresidente tenía razón. Que tratar a los soldados que les salvaron el pellejo como números sin rostro era lo más acertado.

—Maldita sea—murmuró cerrando los ojos—Más vale que esto funcione Brunet.

El artillero caminó hasta el umbral de la habitación con una expresión de serenidad adornándole el rostro:

—Lo hará amigo mío. Sólo ten fe—Y se retiró sin mirar atrás.

Jackie Arcuri se quedó viendo como la figura del visitante desaparecía en el oscuro jardín a través del ventanal del dormitorio.

—¿Y qué hacía él aquí?—Hijikata interrumpió el seguimiento que realizaba con la mirada—Pensé que te cuidaría Lady Arcuri.

La sacerdotisa volteó a mirarlo—Y yo pensé que mi bienestar era lo de menos aquí ¿O es que todavía seguimos fingiendo que no eres un demonio asqueroso?

—No respondas a mi pregunta con otra—Hijikata se paseó por el cuarto de brazos cruzados, con el rostro duro como la piedra.

—No me des órdenes. Ya suficiente tengo con acatar a tu chantaje.

El Viceministro sonrió con cinismo—Es un pacto, no un chantaje. Estoy velando por la seguridad de los tuyos y por la mía.

—No me digas. Y velas con la amenaza de asesinarnos a todos si abro la boca ¡Valiente pacto el tuyo!

—No me reprendas mujer—hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se apartaba el flequillo del rostro—No tienes la mínima idea de lo que es estar en mi lugar.

Jackie entrecerró los ojos—La tendría si me lo dijeras.

—¿Decirte qué?

—Pues...—la joven trató de ordenar las ideas en vano—¡Pues como ayudarte a solucionar esto! ¡Seguro tiene una cura! ¡Quizá... puedas volver a la normalidad!

Hijikata se detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada entre divertida e incrédula—_A solucionar esto_... Hay que ver las tonterías que se te pasan por la cabeza. _ESTO._.. es quien soy y no puedes arreglarlo como si se tratara de un desperfecto en una lámpara de aceite.

—¿Es... permanente?—Jackie se sintió avergonzada de su optimismo anterior, el demonio fijaba sus ojos altivos en su rostro que comenzaba a enrojecer—No sabía... lo siento.

—No importa.

—¿Cómo pasó?

Hijikata soltó un suspiro—Fue hace mucho tiempo ya... y no tenemos porque reflotar barcos hundidos.

—Sólo espero que haya valido la pena—la sacerdotisa se estrechó sus propias manos, las cuales notó frías y temblorosas todavía—tener una dependencia tan fuerte por la sangre debe ser devastador.

—No es para tanto. Tú debes comer y respirar todos los días ¿verdad?

—Pero no necesito de personas para ello.

—Ah—El Viceministro sonrió apenas—En eso tienes razón. Afortunadamente, tengo a mi disposición a una donante muy voluntariosa.

—Lo de voluntariosa puedes dejarlo fuera—se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—Si no fuera porque amenazaste a mi familia nunca dejaría que me pusieras un sólo dedo encima.

—Ya veo—Hijikata la contempló largamente, hasta que mostró los dientes blanquísimos en una sonrisa que denotaba más desgano que simpatía—Ninguna santa se aliaría con el demonio ¿verdad, sacerdotisa?

Jackie giró el rostro para contemplar por la ventana nuevamente.

—Por favor, no soy una santa.

—Ah ¿Y a cuántos mataste este año? ¿Y el anterior? ¿Y el antepasado?

—No viene al caso. Hay muchas formas de ser un maldito y no todas incluyen matar a alguien.

—No, pero—Hijikata se detuvo junto a ella sonriendo con malicia mientras susurraba las palabras—un pecador siempre reconoce a uno de su calaña. Y no veo nada más en ti que el deseo de hacer lo correcto. De agradar siempre. De obedecer.

Bien. Tenía un punto en eso.

Hijikata acababa de dar con su mayor debilidad. Con su único deseo en la vida... y con la parte que más odiaba de sí misma.

—N, No sabes... nada de mi, Hijikata. Así que deja de jugar con mi cabeza. Estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

—Ah. ¿Me estás echando?

Jackie lo miró con rencor—No. Te estoy invitando a largarte.

El Viceministro levantó las cejas mientras sonreía con ganas—¡Bien! Veo que conmigo no tienes ninguna intención _de agradar_. Eso es un cambio para bien.

—Te pedí que te vayas.

—Ser siempre obediente acaba por matar el espíritu, Jackie Arcuri—le dirigió una mirada misteriosa antes de retirarse del cuarto—No lo olvides.

Jackie se quedó viendo el umbral de la habitación durante minutos. Hasta tiempo después de que el demonio desapareciera del lugar.

_El deseo de agradar_.

El afán de obedecer.

¿Qué podía tener de malo el cumplir con las expectativas que siempre habían tenido los mayores y todo aquel que se preocupaba por su bienestar?

_Quizá... que no eran sus propias expectativas_.

* * *

><p>—¿Lo has entendido todo Otori?—preguntó Brunet esa misma noche en el despacho del joven Ministro de armada—Es importante.<p>

Otori Keisuke se dejó caer en su diván mientras soltaba un suspiro:

—Claro que lo he entendido. ¡Y demasiado bien! Pero...—posó sus ojos sobre el francés—¿Saben Hijikata-san y tú a lo que se enfrentan si fallan? No sólo perderán a la gente de Aizu, sino que quizá sus propias vidas.

—Eh, basta ya. ¡Que si le diera muchas vueltas a las consecuencias de lo que hago acabaría por no hacer nada!

—Lo que me pides no es difícil—Otori se pasó una mano enguantada por la sien—Pero no sé si Hijikata pueda mantener las apariencias durante el viaje. Es un hombre de carácter y Matsudaira-san... pues siempre lo esta provocando.

Jules Brunet dejó escapar un bufido—No he venido para que me cuentes cosas que ya sé, Otori. Necesito nada más que me digas si puedes hablarle bien de Hijikata a ese tipo. De las consecuencias nos encargaremos nosotros dos.

—Pues... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?

—Dos días, nada más.

—Bien...—Otori se puso de pie, acomodando el nudo de su pañoleta con determinación—Iré mañana al alba a su despacho.

—¿Lo prometes, chico?—frunció el ceño—Si nos fallas, Enomoto meterá a Hijikata en una celda por insurrección apenas pise su oficina para pedir tregua.

El ministro lo observó con picardía—Hijikata me cae muy bien, si el que estuviera en apuros fueras tú... pues las cosas serían distintas.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Y por qué esa agresividad para conmigo?

Otori lo señaló con su peine de bolsillo mientras se adecentaba frente al espejo:

—Te he visto con la señorita Arcuri.

Jules Brunet parpadeó de sorpresa—¿Eh? ¿Jackie Arcuri?

—¿Jackie? ¿Quién es esa? Estoy hablando de Cadi Arcuri, la hija del contador.

—¡Ah!—el francés dejó escapar una risa jocosa—¡Te vi pegado a sus faldas durante toda la fiesta de recepción!

—Ya—Otori ocultó el rubor que subía a sus mejillas—No seas exagerado. Que no fue para tanto.

—¿Y temes que la esté cortejando?

—No temo—frunció el ceño—...lo presiento.

—Deja—Jules Brunet fijó la mirada en la enorme maqueta de estrategia militar que adornaba la oficina del ministro—Hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse ahora. Ya luego nos degollaremos mutuamente por sus rizos.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: Se ha terminado este episodio ¿qué les pareció?****

****Nos leemos la próxima ¡hasta luego!****


	6. Confrontaciones

****Capítulo 6: CONFRONTACIONES****

* * *

><p>Apenas salió del dormitorio en el que descansaba la sacerdotisa, Toshizo Hijikata se topó con el contador François Arcuri y su hija. El primero se detuvo sorprendido:<p>

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si aquí estaba usted! El tal Brunet nos ha dicho que nos solicitaba en su despacho y allá salimos en su busca. Pero... evidentemente nos encontramos con que no había nadie allí.

—Lo sé—Hijikata realizó una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo—Suelo resolver mis asuntos por mí mismo y decidí no dejar nada librado a la suerte en un tema tan importante como el que tengo que tratar con ustedes.

—¡Ah! ¡Pues la próxima vez no haga que sus mandaderos me hagan corretear por todo el cuartel!—Lord Arcuri se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—Soy un hombre ocupado por si no lo ha notado.

—Claro que lo noté, señor—Hijikata lideró la caminata—Si me acompañan al jardín les brindaré brevemente los detalles de mi petición.

—¡Ah! ¡Sería un placer salir al jardín otra vez!—exclamó el Lord—Ahora que ha caído el sol es mejor estar al aire libre ¡el sopor dentro de las fincas es insoportable! Claro que... los mosquitos y demás alimañas de la noche no nos permiten disfrutar del frescor todo lo que quisiéramos.

Lady Arcuri revoleó los ojos al escuchar la charla vana de su progenitor:

—Me muero de curiosidad por saber cual es la _petición_ del Viceministro—murmuró con delicadeza mientras contemplaba al receptor de sus inquietudes—¿Qué podría querer un líder militar como él, de unas humildes personas como nosotros?

—Seguramente dinero—Lord Arcuri le golpeó la espalda con su bastón a Hijikata—¡Todos ustedes quieren mi dinero!

Tanto Hijikata como Lady Cadi ahogaron la risa que les produjo la reacción del anciano. El Viceministro giró sobre sus talones con el rastro de la sonrisa todavía bailando en sus labios:

—¿Por qué habría yo de querer su dinero?

—¡Todos ustedes me hablan de _financiar sus campañas _sin parar!—declaró el contador mientras apoyaba un codo sobre el bastón—¡Me han tomado por tonto, no deberían haber convocado a un hombre de negocios como yo si lo que querían era verme la cara y exprimirme como a una naranja!

—No sé que le haya pasado pero—Hijikata se aclaró la garganta para añadir seriedad a sus afirmaciones—le aseguro que yo mismo le aconsejé al presidente usar de sus servicios como contador para encargarse de la administración de los fondos estatales. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pedirle que pusiera dinero de su bolsillo para ninguna de nuestras necesidades.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero eso no fue lo que el Presidente me dijo!

—¿El... Presidente?—frunció el ceño lentamente—¿Se refiere a Enomoto-san?

—¡Como si hubieran dos Presidentes!—Lord Arcuri golpeó el bastón contra el suelo con resolución—¡De ese mismo estoy hablando! ¡Él me ha enviado una carta ordenándome que financie su estúpido proyecto! Incluso... ¡me ha dicho que quien no había entendido el motivo por el que lo habían traído a esta isla era yo!

—Bueno, le digo que entonces somos dos los que no entienden el asunto—Hijikata se detuvo bajo el gran roble del jardín—Quizá pueda ponerme al tanto de esto y solucionarlo si usted... acepta la petición que tengo que hacerle.

Lord François Arcuri dejó caer sus espesas cejas hasta que sus ojos casi desaparecieron debajo de estas:

—¿Me pide un trueque?

Hijikata sonrió y se encogió de hombros—Le propongo una ayuda mutua, nada más.

—¿Pues no podría usted simplemente solucionar mi inquietud sin necesidad de pedirme nada a cambio? ¡Pensé que era un hombre de honor, Hijikata!

—Y lo soy—El hombre se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y contempló como la luz de la luna se colaba a través del follaje que los cubría con atención—Pero el honor no sirve de mucho cuando se tiene una necesidad que sólo puede ser satisfecha con un _intercambio de favores_.

Lady Arcuri avanzó un paso, poniéndose a la par de su padre:

—¿De qué habla Hijikata? ¿Qué favor nos va a pedir?

—Bien, es algo que a usted seguramente va a afectarle, Lady Arcuri.

La dama elevó el mentón—Imagino que entonces no podremos estar en condiciones de concederle su petición. Le adelanto que mi padre es reacio a aceptar tratos en donde yo salga perjudicada.

—Gracias por informarme. Supongo que entonces tendrán que financiar los planes del Presidente o largarse a Francia. Ya que no creo que los imperiales los acepten en Kioto otra vez—sonrió con malicia—¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Deberán vender todo lo que tienen para conseguir un pasaje a un sitio tan lejano ¿verdad?

—¡Ya!—los interrumpió el contador con ansiedad—¡No escuche los argumentos de esta mujer como si fueran mis palabras, señor Hijikata!—sonrió adulador—¿Qué sabe una muchacha hueca de negocios?

Cadi hizo una mueca de disgusto. Estaba más que acostumbrada a que su padre la tratara como a un adorno bonito incapaz de pensar, mas le fastidiaba ver como este la exponía a salir mal parada respecto a la petición del altivo militar.

—Mi pedido no es tan malo como el hecho de ser exiliados y perder todas sus pertenencias. De hecho—murmuró Hijikata entrecerrando los ojos—sólo perderán uno de sus bienes.

El contador Arcuri se tambaleó, sosteniéndose del bastón con apego. El sólo hecho de perder un calcetín que fuera de su propiedad hacía que su corazón codicioso se encogiera de amargura:

—¿Y qué tan valioso es ese bien, señor Hijikata?—murmuró sin poder recuperar la compostura—No podré darle el placer de cumplir este _intercambio de favores_ si no es justo para los dos ¿verdad?

—Oh, claro que lo es. Verá... he perdido a mi asistente, Chizuru Yukimura, en manos de unos crueles ladrones.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?!—el rostro de Lady Arcuri se pintó de terror—¡Oh no! ¡La pobre niña! ¡Seguro han sido los mismos malditos que le hicieron daño a mi dama de compañía!

La reacción de Lord Arcuri, sin embargo, no pudo ser más opuesta a la de su hija. El hombre se recostó sobre el bastón como esperando que le dijeran algo más importante sobre la situación.

Hijikata leyó la apatía en sus ojos y siguió con su declaración:

—Lo importante aquí es que se enviará una flota para encontrar a los sabandijas y reprenderlos por cometer dichos crímenes. No podemos permitir que nuestra nación sea vista como una que no puede defenderse de unos simples malhechores.

—Y seguro van a pedirme que financie su estúpida misión ¿verdad?—declaró el anciano apretando los labios.

—No, señor. Le he dicho que si me ayuda con esto yo mismo me encargaré de que no tenga que poner una sola moneda en las arcas de la nación.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué tengo yo que pueda ayudarlos con esto?

—Jackie—musitó Lady Arcuri totalmente estupefacta—Usted... quiere a Jackie. Ella fue testigo y puede reconocer a los ladrones ¿verdad?

—La señorita es más sagaz de lo que piensa su padre—declaró el viceministro mientras una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujaba en su rostro—Así es. Mi petición es que usted me preste a su sirviente para que nos ayude a reconocer a los bandidos cuando demos con ellos.

—¡¿Sólo eso?!—Lord Arcuri dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio—¡Pero si es una tontería! ¡Claro que puede tener a esa tonta sirvienta!

—¡Claro que no!—replicó Lady Cadi mientras su rostro se coloreaba de furia—¡¿Qué diablos está pensando al enfrentar a una muchachita como ella a los malditos que la hicieron vivir un infierno?!

—No exagere—Hijikata arqueó las cejas altivo—Sólo recibió unos golpes y sacudidas leves.

—¿Y... sacudidas leves?—la dama avanzó a zancadas hasta quedar frente al militar—¡Deje de minimizar lo que le ocurrió! ¡¿La ha visto siquiera?! ¡¿Cómo mierda se le ocurre decir que _sólo fueron_ unos golpes?!—tomó aire oprimiendo los puños enguantados con toda su fuerza—¡Ella vivió en un templo toda su vida... rezando para que bastardos sin sentimientos como usted encontraran el camino! ¡¿Puede siquiera imaginarse lo que esa violencia significó para alguien que profesa una fe así?!

Hijikata elevó el mentón, frunciendo el ceño terriblemente.

Había una parte de sí mismo que le decía a gritos que era probable que su propia consciencia se hubiera manifestado como esa extranjera que tenía enfrente.

Pensar eso era toda una locura sin fundamentos. Pero los reproches que escapaban de esos labios pintados de color salmón sonaban iguales a los que lo asediaban cada vez que se quedaba a solas consigo mismo.

Peleando con las dos naturalezas que convivían en su interior.

—¡Cierra la boca mocosa!—vociferó Lord Arcuri arqueando las cejas con sorpresa—¡¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese que estás usando con el caballero?!

—¡El que se merece! ¿Es que no lo has oído?—le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor al viceministro—¡Apuesto a que sólo a venido a ver a Jackie para asegurarse de que haya visto el rostro de quien la atacó! ¡Nada más!

El contador soltó una risa despectiva:

—¿Jackie? ¡Esa cosa ni siquiera se llama así! Pero claro... te encariñaste con ella y te empeñaste en ponerle un nombre. Al igual que hacías con todas tus muñecas cuando eras niña. ¿No crees que ya estás muy grandecita para jugar a las casitas?

—¡Ella no es una cosa!—Cadi elevó el mentón, desafiante—¡Tiene una familia! ¡Sus propios padres me hicieron prometer que la cuidaría! ¡Y no voy a dejar que la embarquen lejos de mí sólo porque quieren usarla para defender el estúpido honor de esta milicia que no es capaz de encontrar a cuatro ladrones inútiles!

—¡Oh! ¡Hijikata! ¡Disculpa a mi irrespetuosa hija, no sabe lo que dice! Tiene una fijación obsesiva con esa sirvienta que no acabo de entender.

—Cadi... ¿Así te llamas, verdad?—Hijikata la contempló con serenidad—Alguien me dijo que suelo prometer demasiadas cosas, así que no haré ningún juramento. Aún así puedes tener la seguridad de que nada le ocurrirá a tu dama de compañía durante el viaje.

—¡No me venga con sus _seguridades_!—Lady Arcuri retrocedió varios pasos—¡Voy a impedir esto! ¡No crea que va a salirse con la suya!—hasta que se precipitó en dirección a su hogar sin dejar de replicar a voces.

—No se preocupe por ella Viceministro—declaró Lord Arcuri observando a su hija perderse en el interior de la vivienda—No tiene voz ni voto en mis asuntos. Esa mujer me pertenece y puedo disponer de ella a mi antojo.

Hijikata asintió sobriamente—Llévela a mi despacho mañana al alba. Le proporcionaré un lugar cómodo para quedarse hasta que la flota parta.

El contador arrugó la nariz—No podría importarme menos la comodidad de esa fulana. Lo único que quiero es que usted se ocupe de evitar que el Presidente me estruje el bolsillo a cambio.

—Oh—Toshizo Hijikata esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras entrecerraba los párpados levemente—Tenga por cierto que será _como si él nunca hubiera escrito esa carta_, mi señor.

* * *

><p>Las cuatro de la mañana y sólo un alma estaba en pie en la propiedad estatal.<p>

Lady Cadi Arcuri se escabulló con sigilo hasta la habitación en donde reposaba su dama de honor. De puntitas y con miedo hasta de respirar se inclinó sobre el lecho de esta, sacudiéndola levemente de un hombro con la silente esperanza de que nadie estropeara su plan.

—Jackie...—le llamó entre susurros—Jackie despierta.

La joven entreabrió los ojos con pereza. se incorporó y el sedante que los sueños proporcionaban sobre sus heridas se rompió como el cristal. Ahogó un quejido a la vez que se sostenía el hombro con sorpresa:

—¡Se...ñora Cadi! ¿Qué pasa? Es de noche aún ¿está todo bien?

—Si, o al menos por ahora.

Jackie frunció el ceño, tenía pavor al pensar que quizá Hijikata había roto su parte del pacto:

—¿Alguien entró a la casa?

—No, para nada criatura—Lady Cadi miró en derredor—escucha bien lo que voy a decirte ¿si?

Jackie asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente, por lo que la dama le dio su explicación sin esperar más—Hijikata vino a pedirnos que te lleváramos a su despacho al amanecer.

—Ah—la muchacha tomó aire y lo aguantó lo más que pudo—conque eso hizo.

—Si... ¿No... estás sorprendida?

—Algo así...—cerró los ojos y dejó ir el aire en un largo suspiro—¿Y le ha dicho para qué me requería?

—Si—se acomodó la capellina sobre el rostro—Quiere que le sirvas de testigo. Va a embarcarse en busca de tus atacantes porque... parece que secuestraron a su asistente esa misma noche.

—Nunca pensé que se le ocurriría algo así.

—¿Eh?—Lady Arcuri parpadeó repetidamente, no conseguía entender la apatía de su compañera—Jackie ¿estás cayendo en la cuenta de lo que sucede? ¡Quieren hacerte cruzar al otro lado del mar, llevarte a una tierra sometida a los azotes de la guerra y enfrentarte a los que casi te matan hace menos de dos días!

—L, lo sé...

—¡¿Entonces?!—la dama se puso de pie y le enseñó una maleta hinchada a causa de las pertenencias que allí guardaba—¡No puedes quedarte! ¡No podemos ni tú ni yo quedarnos en este lugar! ¡No después de que ese odioso tipejo compró a mi padre con sus estúpidas promesas!

—Señora...—la sacerdotisa inspiró hondo, le era muy difícil rechazar lo que le proponían. Podía escapar con quien era casi una hermana para ella pero... ¿cuánto tardaría Hijikata en darles caza? Minutos... quizá horas si eran sigilosas—Señora, no puedo irme y dejar... a Chizuru atrás. Pude ser yo la que estuviera en esa situación.

Cadi Arcuri se esforzó por no levantar la voz—¡¿Qué te importa a ti lo que sea de ella?! Mira... no quiero tener mala voluntad con Chizuru Yukimura ¡pero apenas la conozco! ¡No puedes pedirme que la anteponga a tu seguridad!

—Le agradezco de corazón todo lo que hizo por mi en estos años pero...

—¡No! ¡No hables como si no fueras a volver!

Silencio.

Jackie se puso de pie y se colocó el cabestrillo alrededor de su cuerpo con el brazo sano—Quizá le parezca una locura ahora... pero hay motivos que no puedo explicarle que me obligan a alejarme de usted.

Lady Cadi dejó caer los hombros lentamente. Mientras sus ojos se empañaban ligeramente por las lágrimas que evitaba dejar salir:

—_¿Motivos que no puedes explicarme?_ ¿Sólo vas a excusarte con eso y dejar a tu familia atrás como si no valieras nada para nosotros?

—No, señora—La sacerdotisa volteó mientras se anudaba el Hakama—Mi familia quedó atrás hace muchos años. Ustedes han sido muy hospitalarios conmigo pero... nunca me han dado un hogar.

—¿Qué dices? No seas malagradecida. ¡Te dimos todos los lujos que has querido! ¡Incluso...—la mujer elevó el mentón visiblemente ofendida—he venido a escondidas con el sincero deseo de evitarte este mal trago! ¡Dispuesta a dejar a mi padre y todos nuestros bienes por tu seguridad!

—Nunca se lo pedí—Jackie frunció el ceño—Ni que me _evitara el mal momento_ ni que me alejara de mi hogar. Era muy feliz en el templo del pabellón dorado.

—¿Ah, si? Pues nunca te oí quejarte cuando te traje conmigo.

—¿Y cómo lo habría hecho? ¡Hubiera sido una deshonra para mi familia! Cuando se le presenta una oportunidad así debe tomarla... o elegir ser conocida como _la que tuvo miedo_ por todos sus descendientes.

—¡Malditas sean tus estúpidas tradiciones Jackie!—vociferó la Lady casi fuera de sí—¡Malditos tus recuerdos y tu familia! Si no fuera por ellos...

—No. Ni aún así yo podría ser parte de su familia—la muchacha se alejó del lecho y se dispuso a empacar lo poco que tenía en un bolso—Somos de mundos diferentes y jamás podré ser la hermana que quiere—le dirigió una mirada cargada de melancolía—Usted será mi patrona y yo siempre seré su sirvienta. Nada más.

—Pero—Lady Arcuri se incorporó sujetándose sus propias manos—si nos largáramos de este lugar podríamos tener una nueva familia. No habrán prejuicios ni límites que nos impidan vivir como pares. ¡Podríamos ser libres al fin...!

Jackie volteó con el desconcierto grabado en sus facciones:

—No la entiendo.

—Oh... es que quizá no me expresé bien—Cadi Arcuri se sonrojó levemente—Lo que quiero es que entiendas que eres muy valiosa para mi. En todos estos años no he conocido a nadie que me... complete de la forma en la que lo haces tú.

—Eso es porque no conoce a nadie. Lo único que ha hecho es vivir con su padre viajando de un sitio a otro—se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa—Estoy segura de que en cuanto eche raíces va a olvidarse de todo esto.

—No estés tan segura Jackie. Eres tú la que no conoce a las personas. La mayoría de la gente es vana y superficial, hay pocos que puedan entenderme como tú ¿Y digo pocos?—soltó una risa cínica—Debería decir ninguno.

La sacerdotisa meneó la cabeza—No me lo ponga difícil. Está amaneciendo y debo presentarme con ese sujeto de un momento a otro... no tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismos.

La Lady se la quedó viendo empacar en silencio. Se sentía terriblemente impotente y no conseguía decir las frases que necesitaba sacar al exterior.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Habían llegado por ella.

—¿Si?—entreabrió la puerta sin esperar a que uno de sus sirvientes se le adelantara—¿Qué quiere?

—Buenos días señorita—manifestó un hombre corpulento y de mandíbula fuerte—Soy Kai Shimada, bajo el mando del viceministro Hijik...

—Ya sé quien lo manda—replicó interrumpiéndolo con rudeza—¿Vino por mi asistenta?

—Pues sí—Shimada sonrió para sí. No conocía a ninguna mujer que lo tratara bien por las mañanas... y esta no era la excepción.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro de que hablaste todo lo que era necesario con él, Otori?—preguntó Hijikata mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros.<p>

—Claro—El joven Ministro miro alrededor—Tu despacho está muy desordenado.

—Si ¿Y?

—Pues...—disimuló una sonrisa—era hora de que trajeras a una chica al lugar. Tenías que entender que Yukimura-san se iría por Saito de un momento a otro.

Toshizo elevó la mirada mientras daba saltos para calzarse una bota—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, idiota?

Otori todavía sonreía—No me digas que todo este desorden no es a causa de que hayas dado el brazo a torcer en lo que respecta a tu asistente.

—A ver si nos entendemos: no entiendo una jota de lo que estás diciendo.

—Me refiero a que—El joven tomó aire antes de seguir—siempre has estado loco por los huesos de la señorita Yukimura y era hora de que entendieras que ella no te corresponde. Tener algo de vida sexual con alguna fulana de turno seguro te ayudó a sacártela de la cabeza.

El Viceministro cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo de madera—¡Agh... mierda!

—¡Oh, Hijikata! ¡¿Te hiciste daño?!

—¡C, Claro que no... zopenco!

—¡Pero estás pálido como si hubieras visto un fantasma!

—¿Cómo es eso de—musitó Toshizo Hijikata incorporándose con dificultad—que _la señorita Yukimura _no me corres... corresponde?

—Pues... bien, sería extraño que lo hiciera después de todo lo que me preguntó.

—¿_Qué_ te preguntó?—Hijikata frunció el ceño desviando la mirada.

—Ha estado pasándolo muy mal desde que los imperiales tomaron a los de Aizu prisioneros. Debido a mi posición me ha preguntado mucho por ellos y más aún sobre Hajime Saito.

—Bueno—El Viceministro se calzó la segunda bota—eso no me es desconocido. También me preguntó a mí sobre ese asunto.

—Si pero estabas demasiado ciego por lo que sentías por ella como para darte cuenta de lo que se escondía detrás de toda esa ansiedad.

—¡Mierda, Otori! ¿Estás de novelista o algo así?

El joven sonrió con ganas, mientras ajustaba el nudo del pañuelo que cubría su cuello:

—¡Nunca escribiría sobre un tipo tan terco y tonto como tú! Mira, las mujeres tienen una forma especial de demostrar lo que sienten y escapar a un país hostil en busca de un prisionero de guerra es una de ellas.

Toshizo Hijikata soltó un largo suspiro mientras se incorporaba nuevamente tras alistar su uniforme:

—Pues si Chizuru siente algo por Hajime-kun nada tiene eso que ver conmigo. Sólo estoy yendo tras ella para evitar que se meta en problemas ¿entendido?

—No te está saliendo muy convincente Hijikata. Debes repetirlo un poco más para que me lo crea.

—¡Ya!—oprimió los dientes como si deseara partirse la mandíbula—¿Qué parte de que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo no terminaste de entender?

Silencio.

Otori volvió a contemplar el despacho con mirada maliciosa, apenas murmurando—¿Por lo menos _lo pasaste bien_ con la nueva invitada?

El Viceministro avanzó hacia su alegre interlocutor profiriendo todo tipo de amenazas cuando fue interrumpido por una voz del otro lado de la puerta principal:

—¡Hijikata-san! ¡Kai Shimada reportándose!

—Lo que me faltaba—murmuró Hijikata mientras Otori arqueaba las cejas con picardía—¡Adelante!

El miembro del casi extinto Shinsengumi ingresó al despacho seguido de Jackie Arcuri:

—Traje a la mujer como me lo pediste Hijikata-san ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

El recién nombrado negó con una sonrisa. Ver el rostro afable de su subordinado siempre conseguía hacer que se pusiera de buen humor—No, puedes tomarte el resto del día. Vamos a estar muy ocupados consiguiendo que nos dejen largarnos de aquí de una vez.

—Hablando de eso—Otori tomó su sombrero de copa y se dirigió a la puerta—Matsudaira te estará esperando hace un buen rato ya, Hijikata. Será mejor no tardarnos más de lo necesario en llegar allá.

—Eres una suerte de experto en ponerme de malas, Otori. No tengo mucha prisa por ir a lamerle el trasero a ese tipo—Hijikata se detuvo frente a Jackie—Buenos días y bienvenida.

La sacerdotisa lo miró con rencor, apenas abriendo la boca al hablar:

—Serán buenos para ti.

—Shimada, ella se quedará en mi despacho desde ahora ¿Puedes prepararle algún rincón para que esté cómoda?

Tanto Kai Shimada como Otori se quedaron boquiabiertos. El primero logró articular palabra después de inhalar aire para retomar la calma:

—¡Será un placer, señor! Pero... ¿quién es esta mujer?

—¿Es _la invitada_ de anoche?—musitó Otori con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

Hijikata dio un sonoro respingo—¡Claro que no! Ella... hará las tareas que hacía Chizuru cuando todavía estaba aquí—se arregló la chaqueta mirando alrededor—No se me da bien el aseo, como podrán comprobar. Necesito quien mantenga esto en orden.

Shimada asintió con energía mientras que Otori dejó caer los hombros con apatía al descubrir que estaba lejos de tener la razón.

—Bien, basta de charla. Tenemos asuntos que atender—Otori Keisuke salió del despacho seguido por el viceministro, quien soltó un gruñido por lo bajo mientras se alejaba.

Jackie se los quedó viendo con el bolso colgando del brazo sano y no notó que Shimada se acercaba a ella con familiaridad:

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo se ha hecho eso señorita?—le quitó la bandolera con facilidad mientras observaba el cabestrillo de la sacerdotisa—¡No me diga que es la niña a la que atacaron los ladrones!

—De hecho fue sólo uno—musitó mientras observaba el despacho y trataba de reprimir los horribles recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente—pero resultó ser un bastardo oportunista.

—Si, Hijikata-san me contó algo sobre el asunto...

—¿_De verdad_? ¡Vaya! No creí que le importara tanto como para hablar de ello con otras personas.

Jackie revoleó los ojos; ese demonio era un hábil bastardo mentiroso.

—Pero no traigamos ese asunto a la mesa ahora. También me dijo que estaba exhausta luego de lo que pasó.

Si. Definitivamente era un hábil bastardo mentiroso.

* * *

><p>Era completamente de día cuando Hijikata y el Ministro Otori llegaron frente a las puertas de la lujosa oficina del Vicepresidente Matsudaira.<p>

—Recuerda Hijikata—lo previno Otori—esto lo estás haciendo por el bien de la señorita Yukimura.

—Debería tatuarmelo en la frente para no mandar a ese sujeto a meterse las órdenes por donde le quepan.

—Calla, que va a oírte—susurró acercando su rostro al del viceministro—Me tomó mucho trabajo convencer a Enomoto de permitirte cambiar la sanción de confinamiento por la de servir a Matsudaira. ¡Así que no lo arruines!

—Haré todo lo que pueda—replicó Hijikata poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Toda la fuerza de voluntad que puso de su parte para evitar escupir en la cara del político se esfumó cuando lo vio en el despacho:

Taro Matsudaira lo observaba con una sonrisa de complacencia mientras sujetaba un habano entre sus labios, sentado en su cómodo sillón de madera de Abeto.

Se le hizo la imagen misma de la petulancia.

—¡Ah! ¡Hijikata-san! ¡Pero si el mismo diablo ha decidido entrevistarse con Dios! Pasa, pasa—declaró con euforia—que este santo está a punto de absolverte de tus pecados.

—¿Este lugar huele a orines o soy yo?—refunfuñó el Viceministro mientras evitaba la mirada de reproche que le dirigía Otori—Buenas, Matsudaira-san.

—¡Claro que son buenas!—El Vicepresidente rió jocosamente—¡Has venido a admitir tu error y a pedirme que te someta durante unas semanas para que recuerdes lo que es la humildad! ¡Bien por ti, chico!

—Si, bien por mi. _Hurra_...—Hijikata miró los alrededores—Tienes una bonita oficina, aunque con tanto arreglo floral y empapelado bien parece el dormitorio de una abuela.

—¡Hijikata!—Otori lo codeó disimuladamente, forzando una sonrisa—¡Es increíble como siempre tienes un cumplido en la punta de la lengua!—avanzó hasta el escritorio a paso lento—Ya veo que su eminencia, Enomoto, le ha dado los detalles de nuestra visita.

Matsudaira observó a Otori con la indiferencia de quien observa a una mosca que se posa sobre la mesa:

—Ah. Si. Claro que lo ha hecho.

—Como verá nuestro camarada _todavía necesita aprender_ unas cuantas lecciones de sumisión a los superiores. Así que hemos pensado que su presencia soberana será el mejor remedio para curar sus males.

—Oh—el Vicepresidente se hinchó de orgullo ante el argumento del joven—Me halagan, uno sólo hace lo que puede.

—Y usted siempre puede lo que se propone ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí jovencito. _Claro que sí._

—Bueno—Otori le dirigió una disimulada mirada de confidencia a Hijikata—El Presidente le habrá dicho que pretendemos enviar una flota a negociar por los ocho prisioneros de Aizu.

Matsudaira apartó el habano de su boca y soltó una bocanada de humo mientras asentía con ligeros movimientos de la cabeza:

—Creo que lo hizo... pero soy un hombre tan ocupado que suelo perder el hilo de los asuntos secundarios de nuestra tarea como mandatarios.

Hijikata soltó un suspiro. No podía aguantar ni un minuto en presencia de ese tipo sin que las ganas de gritarle sus verdades se le escaparan de la garganta.

Pero debía guardar silencio. Por Chizuru... y Saito.

—No podemos pensar en nadie más apto para negociar con esos salvajes imperiales que usted, mi señor Matsudaira.

El Vicepresidente lo miró con perplejidad:

—¿De verdad? No sé... es una tierra peligrosa y no quiero desperdiciar una mente tan brillante como la mía en una guerra sin sentido. El país no puede perder a uno de sus líderes más importantes en días como estos.

Otori casi deja escapar una risa. Obviamente el sujeto no carecía de autoestima.

—El señor Jules Brunet y los miembros de la artillería lo acompañarían. Incluso, si decide llevar a Hijikata-san con usted, quizá hasta pueda llevar al Shinsengumi a su lado ¿Puede pensar en una mayor seguridad? ¡Estaría aún más seguro entre ellos que aquí en su oficina!

—Ah. ¿Todavía existe el Shinsengumi?—Matsudaira clavó los pequeños ojos en el rostro de su enemigo consagrado—Creí que a estas alturas ya no quedarían de esos palurdos en las fuerzas armadas.

Hijikata oprimió los dientes y sonrió de forma maliciosa—Los _palurdos_ están más que acostumbrados a la vida dura. Pueden aguantar muchas más guerras y privaciones que esos soldados de buena cuna que tanto le gustan.

—¿Ve?—Otori volvió a interponerse entre ambos—¡Irá con gente dura de matar! Podrá relajarse y disfrutar de nuestro hermoso clima de alta mar bebiendo té en la cubierta del barco mientras los demás velan por su seguridad—se llevó una mano a la frente dramáticamente—¡Ya quisiera yo poder darme ese lujo! ¡Pero su excelentísima autoridad presidencial no me ha permitido el honor! ¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué no me pareceré más a usted, Matsudaira-san?!

Hijikata hizo una mueca de extrañeza. Le parecía que Otori estaba yendo demasiado lejos con el drama... sin embargo, al contemplar el rostro complacido del Vicepresidente debió reconocer que el chico tenía cualidades para adular.

—Bueno Otori-san—declaró el halagado político aspirando del habano otra vez—Creo que si sigue por el camino que está transitando hoy día, quizá en el futuro pueda estar sentado a la derecha del líder de una floreciente nación al igual que yo.

—¿Le parece?

—Evidentemente—Matsudaira se sacó el puro de la boca y señaló a Hijikata con él—Deberías aprender de Otori, viceministro.

Toshizo Hijikata contempló al joven Ministro con picardía disimulada—Si. Quizá debería aprender _algunas cosas_ de él.

Otori Keisuke le devolvió el gesto con un guiño, para alejarse después del escritorio con una mirada humilde que logró captar la atención de Matsudaira—Señor, Enomoto-san estará exultante al enterarse de que ha aceptado su petición.

—Ah, pues claro—Taro Matsudaira se recostó en su sillón nuevamente—Tú encárgate de disponer de las tropas y de organizarlo todo muchacho y ya verás como te ganas tu lugar a mi lado.

—¿Debo transmitir que Hijikata y el Shinsengumi lo acompañarán también?

El Vicepresidente fijó la mirada en el recién nombrado.

Era imposible no notar la hostilidad que adornaba los ojos del antiguo demonio del Shinsengumi.

Su habilidad para disfrazar sus emociones siempre había sido su fuerte. Pero desde que todos sus compañeros cayeron bajo el yugo de la guerra... sentía que no existía ninguna barrera que separara sus emociones del exterior.

Sin embargo Matsudaira pareció disfrutar de este rencor hacia su persona.

—Claro—asintió con serenidad, sin despegar sus ojos de los de su desafiante visitante—No voy a desperdiciar ni un minuto en lo que respecta a enseñarle humildad a este singular miembro de nuestra armada.

—¡Dicho está!—Otori colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hijikata, haciendo lo posible por que este no perdiera la cordura cuando estaban tan cerca de lograr su cometido—Gracias a su excelente liderazgo puedo afirmar que la nuestra será una misión exitosa incluso antes de que empiece. Ahora, le dejamos seguir sus asuntos, mi señor.

Otori casi tuvo que empujar a su camarada para que saliera del despacho.

Hijikata estaba furibundo y casi temblaba a causa de la ira. Mas el escuchar el _"Ya casi podemos ir por ella, amigo mio"_ que le susurró Otori Keisuke, bastó para devolverle los sentidos.

Quizá fuera un demonio ahora. Pero por lo menos estaba a punto de hacer algo bien.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: Fin del episodio ¡Uf! ¡Todo esto en tan sólo dos días! Que lindo es escribir en plena inspiración. En fin; espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura ¡hasta la próxima actualización! :)****


End file.
